


The Odd Couple

by MyDirtyLittleSecret



Series: The Odd Couple [1]
Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/MyDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakatsu's doing what with who? The blond might have gotten in over his head with this person. Strong Yaoi Warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing of Hana Kimi’s is mine. Not now, not ever. It’s probably better that way.
> 
> A/N: Yeah, this pairing is gonna make it seem like I’m on crack. Because wtf!? I dunno either. I came up with this a while ago when I was trying to find alternate pairings for Umeda. That of course led to my Shizuki and Umeda pairing. Somehow, though, this idea spawned and I ended up writing a lot of smut with it. For some strange reason, it works. So here it is. Give it a chance. I promise it will at least be entertaining. LOL! I know this chapter isn’t incredibly long, but I wanted to start out slow and give you guys a little taste of the pairing to get some feedback. Tell me what you guys think. :D

When Kagurazaka would show up to bug Sano while Mizuki was around it didn’t seem that weird. He hung around long enough to bait and bother Sano until Mizuki blew up. It became sort of a regular thing. Sure, Nakatsu thought the guy was a douche, but he didn’t bother the blond as much then. Maybe he irritated the fuck out of Nakatsu now, because Mizuki was gone. She wasn’t around so this jackass had to find someone else to rile up. Really, he shouldn’t let himself fall into this stupid trap every time the high jumper showed up. He just couldn’t make himself stop. It had gotten to the point of ridiculous.   
“Kami-sama! Why is it you show up where ever we are!? Go away!” Nakatsu snapped. He’d really had enough of this same old song and dance. If he didn’t know any better he’d think the high jumper had a thing for Sano. The guy was showing up at his friend’s practice at least once or twice a week now. “Just because you lost your championship title to Sano doesn’t mean you have to come around to harass him all the fucking time!”  
“I’ll go where ever the hell I want, blondie! What are you gonna do about it?” Kagurazaka shot back angrily. “This isn’t about the championship!”  
“I’ll kick your ass that’s what!” the soccer player threatened. His brain completed disregarded the one tiny important bit of information the high jumper had let slip.  
Sano sighed in agitation. “Leave it be, Nakatsu.”  
Nakatsu dropped his guard irritably. “Fine. It’d be a waste of energy anyways.”  
“So you’re Sano’s bitch now? Is he holding your leash now that Mizuki is gone?” the high jumper smirked.  
“Shut the hell up. Ain’t nobody holds my leash, but me,” Nakatsu growled, hackles rising again.  
Sano shook his head and stalked off. He wasn’t about to stick around to watch them bark at each other like dogs. They’d been doing it for a long time now. Nothing ever came to blows. In fact, he was beginning to wonder if there wasn’t something else to it. Especially since Kagurazaka instigated all the fights. Nakatsu probably hadn’t even picked up on that fact. Neither of them noticed him leaving anyways.   
“Yeah, well you sure like to trail after people like a lost dog. What’s the matter? Don’t know how to take care of yourself?” Kagurazaka taunted.  
Nakatsu flushed. “It’s called having friends. Apparently, you don’t know what that is since you’re such an asshole.”  
“They follow me. Not the other way around,” the high jumper smirked.   
“Oh, that’s right. ‘Cause you’re to good for anything less.” the blond snapped back.  
“At least I don’t look pathetic.”  
Nakatsu didn’t know why that last statement struck such a bad nerve. But suddenly he was moving before he realized it. He grabbed the high jumper by the front of his shirt and slammed his back into the chain link fence. The loud crash and the wince of pain on Kagurazaka’s face were incredibly satisfying to the blond. He saw the high jumper’s fist start to swing towards him. He began to duck out of the way, but the other boy was faster. Nakatsu jerked in surprise when instead of being punched, he was grabbed by the back of the neck. Before he could move, Kagurazaka yanked his head forwards. He went absolutely rigid when the other boy’s mouth crashed against his.  
The kiss was fierce and bruising. None the less, excitement coursed through Nakatsu, frightening him in its intensity. He started to try to get away. The high jumper followed his move easily and bit down on his bottom lip. He yelped in pain and shock. The sound was muffled quickly as Kagurazaka’s tongue darted into his mouth to dominate him. For a second, he was to overwhelmed to do anything. His brain was overloading from the sudden twist that had occurred. Then he came to his senses.   
He yanked his head away and shoved the other boy back roughly. Kagurazaka’s back crashed against the fence once more. Nakatsu stumbled back a step to stare at the high jumper. The two regarded each other silently, both panting from that forceful kiss and the adrenaline coursing through them.   
“What the hell was that!?” the blond finally burst out.

“I don’t know,” Kagurazaka snapped. “I just did it.”  
“That’s not an excuse!” Nakatsu barked, confusion flooding through him.   
“Who said it was an excuse? I just did it, ok!” the high jumper repeated.  
The two glared at each other for a moment longer. Then Nakatsu turned and stalked away. He looked like he wasn’t going to get a proper answer.  
“You’re gonna run away?” the high jumper yelled at his back.  
“I ain’t sticking around for a repeat of whatever that was!” He shouted over his shoulder.   
He didn’t look back once as he stormed his way back to the dorms. 

////////////////////

Kayashima’s hands came up as soon as Nakatsu walked in to their shared room. The roiling aura coming off the soccer player was so bright and intense it surprised the other boy. Something had upset his friend very much. He’d only seen Nakatsu that wound up a few times. Usually it was because of a fight with one of his close friends.   
“What’s wrong? Your aura is very disturbed,” Kayashima remarked.  
Nakatsu’s scowl deepened as he dropped his athletic bag on the floor with a loud thud. “Nothing!”  
The aura reader didn’t buy that. “Something happened.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” the soccer player snapped irritably.  
The aura reader waited patiently in silence. Nakatsu was terrible about holding back his feelings. He wouldn’t be able to hold it in for long. He wasn’t disappointed.  
“God damn Kagurazaka!” the blond burst out, making Kayashima’s eyebrows rise in surprise.   
The aura reader wanted to ask what the high jumper had to do with anything, but he wisely remained quiet. Nakatsu continued without any prompting or pushing.   
“I don’t get him at all! He always comes to watch Sano jump and then hangs around just to irritate the crap outta us afterwards! Granted Sano leaves most of the time and I end up being the one pissed off with the arrogant asshole. Why the hell would he stick around after Sano leaves!? I swear he does it just to harass me! What the hell!?” the blond ranted.   
“Harass?” Kayashima inquired, despite his intentions to stay quiet.   
Nakatsu plowed on without seeming to notice his friend had said anything. “ That bastard kissed me! He insults me until I’m so pissed I want to strangle him and then he kisses me!”  
The aura reader stared at his friend in shock. “Why?”  
“That’s exactly what I want to know! He had no reason for it!” the blond exclaimed wildly.  
Kayashima had always wondered about the high jumper. When ever Kagurazaka showed up at Osaka, while Kayashima was around, his aura was always in turmoil. It was so mixed up it was nearly impossible to read. Yet, the one color the aura reader had always been able to pick out more so than the others was red–the color of lust. The aura reader had known Kagurazaka had some kind of sexual interest in someone at Osaka. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it had been Sano or Mizuki. But Nakatsu? That was a real shock. The two clashed so badly personality wise that it seemed almost impossible. It really made no sense.  
“It was with tongue too!” his friend blurted angrily.

The aura reader had a feeling this was the beginning of a rough time for Nakatsu. He knew that the blond had accepted he was gay, but up until now it had only been words. Nakatsu had never actually had a true gay experience until now. He seemed to be handling it fairly well. He seemed more upset about who the person was that had kissed him then the actual act of being kissed. That in part confirmed that at least Nakatsu had started to accept his sexuality. But was he ready to be fully gay?  
“What will you do now?” Kayashima asked curiously.  
This stopped the blond’s tirade up short. He blinked in bafflement. Clearly, the blond hadn’t given it much thought. “I dunno,” he admitted, then went completely silent. 

/////////////////////

As several days went by Nakatsu realized he did want a repeat. He didn’t come to that conclusion right away. He certainly didn’t take to it easily. But after mulling it over he couldn’t deny the truth of what he was trying to ignore. And it was hard to ignore something that seemed to trouble his thoughts every waking hour as well as some of his sleeping ones. He didn’t know why the whole event effected him so strongly at first. For the first two days all he did was try to wipe the kiss from his memory. It refused to be forgotten though. He found himself dwelling on that kiss. The ferocity of it, the excitement he’d experienced, the heat of Kagurazaka’s tongue in his mouth all seemed to replay over and over in his mind.   
Then he began to wonder why the high jumper had done it. Adrenaline? Anger? Trying to provoke a reaction? Or...Kagurazaka was attracted to him? That idea completely threw him off. He wouldn’t have suspected the high jumper was even remotely gay until the other day. The possibility of Kagurazaka somehow liking him was almost to hard to comprehend. The other boy had to have heard that Nakatsu was gay. The entire fucking school knew it. So had the high jumper kissed him, because Kagurazaka had known that? Or would he have done it anyways without that knowledge?  
What irked Nakatsu the most was realizing he did want a repeat. He had liked the intensity of the kiss. The force behind it had made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The shock and pain of being bitten had turned him on much to his shame. And if he was forced to admit it, the high jumper was a pretty damn good kisser. It was absolutely crazy to feel all this for that jackass of all people. It irritated the shit out of Nakatsu. Somehow though he needed to kiss that bastard again just to be sure what he’d felt. If it had been a fluke then he’d write the whole thing off as a crazy learning experience. If it was something else…well, he wasn’t really sure what he’d do about it after that. He was pretty sure he could figure that part out later.


	2. Chapter 2

Nakatsu only had to wait a week before Kagurazaka showed up at the Osaka track again. Nakatsu hadn’t noticed the high jumper at first, because he was involved in soccer practice. When he was out on the field playing nothing else existed to him, but that game. It became the center of his world. He loved every minute of being out on the field, playing his heart out even if it was just practice. When practice ended he wandered over to where Sano was cooling down to wait for his friend so they could walk back to the dorms together. Sano waved and gestured for him to wait a minute. Nakatsu nodded before looking around. He saw Sekime walking into the locker room after his practice. He had no idea how that guy could stand to run like that for so long. Sure, Nakatsu ran a lot during soccer, but at least there was a point to it. Who the hell ran, because they thought it was fun?  
He shrugged to himself before continuing to look at who else was there. That was when he noticed Kagurazaka sitting in the first row of the bleachers watching Sano. Nakatsu rolled his eyes with a sigh. What an asshole. Why the fuck did that arrogant bastard kiss him the other day?  
Sano walked over as he slung a towel around his neck. He glanced over at what the blond was glaring at and sighed. He wasn’t an idiot. He’d already figured out something was going on with Kagurazaka. Probably, before Nakatsu had even noticed.  
“I can’t believe that bastard is back,” Nakatsu complained when he noticed Sano standing next to him. “Is he really that interested in watching you jump? I mean, sure you guys are rivals, but that’s a bit obsessive.”  
Sano rolled his eyes. “He’s not watching me jump. At least, not all the time.”  
“What? Of course he is. Why else would he be here?” Nakatsu’s head whipped around to stare at Sano in baffled surprise.  
“I dunno. But every time I look over he’s not looking anywhere near me. He’s usually looking at the soccer field,” Sano gave him a pointed look.  
Nakatsu scrunched his nose in confusion before glancing back over at Kagurazaka. The high jumper was off the bleachers now and crossing the track as he headed their way. “What?” He watched the spiky haired teen draw closer. Kagurazaka looked as casual and cool as ever with his hands stuffed in his pockets and the normal scowl affixed to his face. Nakatsu thought if he smiled he might not look like such a potential serial killer.  
“Why don’t you ask him how many goals you kicked during soccer practice?” Sano gave his friend a bland look.  
Nakatsu blinked in shocked silence. He was about to ask why Kagurazaka would know that when the bastard stopped in front of him. Sano muttered something about needing to take a shower before walking off.  
“What’s up, blondie?” Kagurazaka smirked at him same as always. It was like nothing had happened before between them.   
Nakatsu glanced at Sano to see his friend had already gotten far enough to be out of earshot. Apparently whatever fight Sano thought was gonna happen he didn’t feel like sticking around for again. Nakatsu didn’t get what Sano had meant about asking Kagurazaka about the soccer goals. “Why are you always here to watch Sano jump? It’s kinda wierd, you know.”  
“I’m not here for that, dumbass,” the high jumper replied condescendingly.  
“Then what the hell do you want?” Nakatsu bristled.  
Kagurazaka shifted his feet before shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’m here to bother you, blondie.”  
“Well, get lost. You piss me off,” the blond answered briskly. He knew had decided to somehow try to kiss this annoying bastard again, but now that Kagurazaka was standing in front of him all he wanted to do was punch him. This guy was so damned irritating. That one kiss had to be a fucking fluke.   
The high jumper’s smirk widened. “Do you really want me to go?”  
Nakatsu glared. “What else would I want?” He could play this game too.

“I’m sure you could think of something. Maybe a repeat of what happened last time,” Kagurazaka suggested with a quirk of his eyebrow.  
The blond flushed. He hadn’t expected the guy to be so direct about it. That threw him off just a little. How the hell did that guy know he’d been thinking about that? “Why the hell would I want that from you?”  
Kagurazaka shrugged his shoulders. “That’s on you to figure out.”  
“Look, just go away. You’re irritating me,” Nakatsu growled. This was in part true. The high jumper’s ego seriously grated on his nerves. The other part was the mere mention of the kiss had made his heart start racing. Apparently, the high jumper had been thinking about that kiss a lot too.   
“Sure thing,” the high jumper replied nonchalantly. He smiled in an infuriatingly patronizing manner before he turned away.  
Nakatsu clenched his fists. Anger bolted through him. He reached out swiftly and grabbed the other boy’s arm. He had no idea why he did. He should just let the bastard walk away. But he couldn’t. Somehow Kagurazaka turning his back on him like he was no more than a silly child pissed him off even more. Instead, he yanked Kagurazaka back around before jerking him forward. He had no explanation for what he did next. Sure, he’d been semi-planning on kissing the guy again, but not exactly like this. He caught the high jumper’s lips up into a bruising kiss. His heart hammered in his chest as excitement flooded through him. To his surprise, Kagurazaka sank into the kiss and returned it roughly with a muffled moan. The two struggled for dominance of the kiss. It was Nakatsu who won this time. He shoved his tongue into the high jumper’s mouth, taking over the kiss once more. He was a little surprised to find Kagurazaka tasted pretty good. Like something tangy and heady. Something he wanted more of. The two stayed locked together in the silent war of mouths until the need for air forced them apart. They broke apart with a harsh gasp.  
“Guess you did want a repeat,” Kagurazaka grinned, after he caught his breath.  
“Shut up,” Nakatsu said without any real heat. “Are you messing with me?”  
“Partially.”  
The blond frowned irritably. “What’s the rest?”  
“Does it matter?” the high jumper brushed off the question.  
“You afraid to give me an answer?”  
Kagurazaka looked away with a scowl. “Forget it,” he growled, before he started walking away.  
“Now who’s running?” he barked at the high jumper’s back.  
“Shut the fuck up!”  
“How many goals did I kick during practice!?” The blond yelled at the high jumper’s back.  
Kagurazaka’s shoulders tensed and his step faltered for a moment. “Ten!” Nakatsu snorted under his breath. What an asshole. He watched the tense set of the high jumper’s shoulders and back as he disappeared out of sight. He was annoyed to find that the second kiss hadn’t really answered any of the questions he had. All it did was confuse him more. He strolled back to the dorms, thinking about what had just happened from every angle. Then he stopped in his tracks when he realized what Sano had been implying. God, he was such a dense moron!   
“Sano thinks he’s coming to watch me,” he muttered out loud. Just hearing it freaked him the fuck out. He clapped his hand over his mouth as he thought about it. Kagurazaka knew exactly how many goals he’d kicked. He’d gotten mad when Nakatsu had pressed him for more answers. Was the high jumper really interested in him? What the hell? He’d never given any indication before now. Yet, Kagurazaka had initiated the first kiss. He’d definitely enjoyed the second one as much as Nakatsu did. So the high jumper had to like him, at least somewhat.   
“Fuck,” he muttered, as he started walking again. What exactly did all this mean for him? What was he supposed to do about this? He’d never really been involved with a guy. Hell, this was the most he’d ever done remotely sexual with a guy. He’d never even considered Kagurazaka in that manner before. Sure, he’d thought the guy was good looking once or twice when he wasn’t scowling. That was it though. He’d never had any kind of interest until now. These two kisses though had completely opened his eyes. Apparently, he was at least somewhat attracted to Kagurazaka. He didn’t think he’d react like that to just any guy. But damn, why him of all guys? He would have never guessed before that first kiss that the high jumper was gay. Still, none of this was helping him figure out what he was supposed to do about this mess. God, this was gonna take some serious thinking about?   
He scratched his head and sighed. He could feel himself already beginning to develop a headache over this one.   
////////////////  
The whole weird situation just seemed to keep going. Nakatsu couldn’t seem to quite grasp what was going on with the high jumper. Nakatsu had tried to figure out what was going on, but the only conclusion that he could draw was that the high jumper liked him. It just seemed insane and unbelievable. Yet, Kagurzaka would show up to watch the blond practice soccer then he’d saunter over to talk for a few minutes. Somehow or other, they always ended up kissing. The kisses got longer, more intense, and soon turned into all out make out sessions with some groping involved. There was always some kind of struggle for dominance. It was fairly even with who won that competition. It all depended on the day. Most of the time, they’d do this right out in the open. There were a few times they moved over to the overhang beneath the bleachers or the doorway of the locker room. It never really crossed Nakatsu’s mind to be worried about getting caught.   
They never talked about why they were doing this though. Nakatsu would ask Kagurazaka sometimes, but he never got an answer. The blond never could seem to resist the temptation to kiss the high jumper. The guy made him so angry. The anger somehow ended being turned into lust and then completely forgotten in the end. Nakatsu didn’t even know if he liked him. He sure as hell was attracted to him though. The second Kagurazaka touched or kissed him all objections or protests were gone. He just got totally lost in the moment and the feel of the other boy. In a weird way it was sort of like he was experimenting with this chance to really find out if he was gay. All his reactions were pointing to a big YES. He didn’t mind. He’d already admitted it to pretty much the entire school (though at the time the admission had been for Mizuki). It was just sort of amazing to finally know what it was like to kiss and touch another guy and realize that he truly did enjoy it. Still, it was frustrating not to really know what the hell was going on or why they kept doing this.  
Today, though, he was determined to get Kagurazaka to tell him why he kept showing up to do this. He wasn’t gonna let this keep going until he knew. If this was just some sort of fucked up game he wasn’t going to be a part of it anymore. If it was something else, something deeper…well he’d figure that out if a came up. He was semi-convinced already that Kagurazaka was just messing with him though. Maybe it was some ultimate way to humiliate him and get at Sano. He had no idea how that’d work really, but that was all he could think of. Well, there was also the chance that maybe Kagurazaka was just experimenting too. That didn’t seem incredibly likely either, because he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.  
So he stood silently as Kagurazaka walked up to him. This was their fifth time meeting like this.   
“What are you glaring about, blondie?” the high jumper asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Nakatsu had figured out that Kagurazaka did this when he was angry, nervous, or unsure.   
“I’m done with this unless you tell me why you keep coming here?” Nakatsu said bluntly.  
Kagurazaka sighed irritably. “Why is it so necessary to know? Can’t you just go with it?”  
“Not if it means you’re just messing with me or using me. I mean do you even like me? Do you even know anything about me?” The blond asked.  
“You want me to spell it out for you, doofus?” the high jumper growled in annoyance.  
“If it means you’ll give me a straight answer.” Nakatsu replied snidely.  
“C’mon.” Kagurazaka turned towards the locker room.  
“What?”  
Kagurazaka grabbed his arm and dragged him underneath the overhang of the stadium, near the locker room door. It was Nakatsu, this time, whose back was thrown against something. He was to stunned to make much of a struggle. Somehow, the high jumper always seemed to strip him of his senses and proper thinking. He never would have let anyone push him around like this. Why couldn’t he fight Kagurazaka? What made him let the other boy push him so far? Any other thoughts were completely abandoned when the high jumper’s hands dropped to the waist line of his shorts.  
The high jumper leaned in and kissed him hard. Nakatsu’s hands curled around fistfuls of the other boy’s shirt. He responded to the kiss eagerly. He really didn’t want to end this—whatever this fucked up situation was. It felt so damn good. Did he really care what Kagurazaka meant by all this? He wanted to just give in and accept whatever happened between them no matter what the reasons. He moaned helplessly when Kagurazaka’s tongue met his in an intimate dance the blond had truly begun to enjoy.  
Nakatsu’s heart felt like it almost jumped out of his chest as Kagurazaka’s hand cupped his half hard cock. In an instant, his cock was standing at full attention. He wasn’t sure whether to be ashamed of himself or not. He sucked in a sharp breath as the high jumper’s other hand slid under his shirt to trace over his abs and pecs. Teasing fingers found his left nipple and tweaked it. His surprised moan was swallowed up in Kagurazaka’s suddenly demanding mouth. Nakatsu was lost. He’d never been touched like this. It was all entirely new. He had no idea how to react. Somehow his body seemed to know by itself. That was more than a little disconcerting as well. 

His stomach muscles jumped as Kagurazaka’s hand stroked over his clothed cock with just enough pressure to make his brain go hazy with pleasure. He decided for the moment none of it was worth worrying over. He’d just flow with it for now. He let his instincts take over. His hand clasped the back of the high jumper’s neck as he answered the other boy’s kiss and deepened it. Somehow, his other hand found it’s way to Kagurazaka’s ass before massaging over it experimentally. He felt a flash of satisfaction at the answering moan he received.  
Kagurazaka smirked into the blond’s mouth as he slipped his hand into Nakatsu’s shorts. This was all going much better than he thought it would. The blond was clearly inexperienced, but he was incredibly sensitive. That was perfect to him. He wrapped his hand around Nakatsu’s hard length and grinned as the blond gasped into his mouth. He slid his hand up to the head of the blond’s cock. His eyebrows shot up at how much pre-cum was already leaking forth. Oh, this was going to be fun. He teased over the slit then stroked down the length roughly. Nakatsu ripped his mouth away from Kagurazaka’s. There was no way for him to concentrate on anything, but the hand on his dick. The blond’s hips thrust helplessly into the high jumper’s hand as Nakatsu’s head fell back against the wall.   
Kagurazaka took the moment of distraction to shove Nakatsu’s shorts and underwear down to his knees. He stroked over the blond’s cock a few more times. He waited until Nakatsu was to lost in the sensations racing through his body to notice what he was about to do. He dropped to his knees smoothly so that he was just above eye level to the blond’s cock. He admired the other boy’s hard, dripping length for a moment before glancing up. Nakatsu was looking down at him in disbelief. He opened his mouth and swiped his tongue across the head of Nakatsu’s cock. The blond cussed sharply as his fist slammed back against the wall before his palm flattened out to steady himself.   
The high jumper needed no further encouragement. He leaned forward to take in as much of the blond’s length as he could. Nakatsu thought he was going to jump out of his skin as that hot, wet mouth closed around his cock. A hitching whine was ripped out of his throat that sounded embarrassingly like a sob. He’d never felt someone’s mouth on his dick before. Not even his best imaginings could he have known it would feel like this. His hands buried themselves in Kagurazaka’s hair as the high jumper began to suck him off in long, smooth motions. Nakatsu was sure he was going to lose his mind from the amount of pleasure rocketing through his body. He barely noticed Kagurazaka’s hands holding his hips in place as he tried desperately to thrust into that mouth. Already his orgasm was building swiftly in the base of his cock. His legs quivered as it spiraled in closer and closer with each skilled stroke of that talented tongue. God, he couldn’t take it. It was to much. His fingers dug into the high jumper’s scalp as he suddenly came hard with a desperate cry. It felt like his guts were being ripped out as Kagurazaka continued to suck; drinking down every drop of his cum.   
He sagged against the wall as the high jumper pulled off of his cock to sit back on his heels. Nakatsu panted as his heart tried to settle back into it’s regular tempo. That was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. His whole body was still shaking in its wake. He watched Kagurazaka get to his feet then lean into kiss him. He accepted the kiss, a little taken aback by the gentleness of it. He felt his shorts and underwear slid back up into place before his shirt was straightened out once more.   
“Why’d you do that?” He heard himself ask before his brain realized he was speaking.   
The high jumper smirked. “Because I wanted to. ”  
Nakatsu shook his head. “I don’t get you.”   
“Good.”  
“You never ask for anything in return,” the blond remarked.  
Kagurazaka’s smirk grew. “I enjoy tormenting you more. Besides anyone can tell you’re about as virginal as they come.”  
Nakatsu flushed angrily. “I suppose you’ve had tons of practice.”  
“I’ve had enough to know what I’m doing,” the high jumper replied easily. He didn’t seem at all embarrassed to admit such a thing.   
“So I guess that means you do like me?” Nakatsu smirked, returning back to the original argument.  
They both stood there awkwardly for a long moment without saying anything.  
“So you gonna keep doing this?” Kagurazaka asked casually. He completely ignored the previously asked question.  
“Yeah, whatever ‘this’ is,” the blond replied with a shrug. What could it hurt? So he hadn’t really gotten an answer from the high jumper. Maybe he’d just chalk all this up as a learning experience.   
“I’m not looking for anything but physical gratification. No emotional crap,” the high jumper said frankly.  
Nakatsu blinked in surprise. “So basically no relationship stuff. Just whatever,” he waved his hand between them, “this is.”  
“Yeah, is that ok?”  
The blond thought about it for a minute. He had no real attachment to Kagurazaka. It was fun and very pleasurable to be able to experiment like this with another guy. He was a healthy teenage boy with all the hormones that went with that. What if things changed though? What if he did start to like this arrogant bastard? Would it be better to just stop all this now before it had the chance to get out of hand? Maybe it would be better to just let things happen naturally. Just go with the flow, so to speak. He shrugged.  
“Why the hell not?” He grinned. “I think we should be a little more discreet about this though.”  
“Is the locker room still open?”  
“Yeah, it’s open until the coaches leave for the evening.”  
“How long are they here til?”  
“7ish?”  
“Students are gone by 6, right?”  
Nakatsu glanced at the door to the locker room that was only a few feet away from them. “Usually. So you wanna meet in there?”  
“Yeah, it’s got a door we can lock at least,” Kagurazaka remarked.  
“Alright.”  
Neither one really knew what to do or say after that. They stood there for another awkward moment.  
“I’ll see yah later then,” the high jumper finally said, stepping away from Nakatsu.  
“Ok. Later.”  
Nakatsu wasn’t really sure agreeing to keep doing this stuff with Kagurazaka was the wisest decision. What could it hurt though—really?


	3. Chapter 3

Nakatsu sat outside of Doctor Umeda’s clinic waiting for his turn to have his career counseling session. As a senior, he had been faced with the sudden realization that he needed to seriously start thinking about his future. He definitely wanted to be a professional soccer player, but he wasn’t really sure how to reach that goal past high school. He hadn’t really taken the time to consider it until lately. Before that it had been all about trying to get his mom to accept his dream of being a soccer player. He’d sort of reached that goal. After that he’d just been enjoying the game. Umeda had been the one to bring the enormity of what he was shooting for to his attention. It had been a very nerve wrecking thing to worry about the last few weeks. It was probably part of the reason he’d been acting a little more erratic lately. He didn’t think any of the stuff with Kagurazaka would have gone anywhere if he hadn’t been trying to find some way to escape his worries for a little while. The excuse of experimenting had just been another way to justify what the two of them had been doing. Really though, he was just trying to forget the rising tide of the future that was looming closer.  
He scowled in annoyance realizing his thoughts had somehow come back to Kagurazaka. The damn high jumper was always on his mind lately. He couldn’t seem to stop thinking about him for more than five minutes. He kept trying to figure out what he was doing with that guy. Or why that bastard had started all this mess.   
“Nakatsu?”  
The blond looked up to see Doctor Umeda standing in the doorway waiting for him. He got up and walked into the clinic. The doctor closed the door behind him before making his way over to the coffee pot. He filled up two cups with coffee as Nakatsu sat down in the chair by Umeda’s desk. The blond had always thought Umeda was a loud mouth adult who barely cared enough to do his job, but the last year his opinion had changed. Once he found out that Umeda had been protecting Mizuki since she first got to Osaka he’d found new respect for the doctor. Now, since all this career mess had come up he’d been doing his best to help Nakatsu. The blond couldn’t help but be appreciative for that.  
Umeda set a cup of coffee in front of Nakatsu before sitting down in his chair too. “You look like someone kicked your puppy.”  
“I’ve been stressed out from all this crap.”  
“And that’s all?” Umeda quirked an eyebrow at him.  
Nakatsu scowled. How’d this guy always know when you were trying to hide something from him? “That’s it.” He picked up his cup of coffee and took a gulp.  
“Uh huh.” Umeda let it slide for the moment. He picked up a folder sitting on the desk and handed it to the blond. “I’ve been doing some research for you since we talked last. I’ve been looking up top colleges who give the best athletic scholarships. I’ve also found ones that will let you get on their soccer team even in freshmen year if you try out and make it. I’ve found some minor academic scholarships for you too. You’re grade are good enough for you to apply for the ones I found. Overall, if you play you’re cards right you could have a full ride to any of those colleges I’ve found.”  
Nakatsu’s eyebrows shot up as he opened the folder and flipped through some of the pages. Some of these schools were highly prestigious. It was incredible to think he’d even be considered to some of these. “Are you sure I could make it into these colleges?”  
“Like I said, you’d have to play you’re cards right.” Umeda sat back in his chair.  
The blond felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. The last few minutes he’d been freaking out about how he was supposed to find a college that would give him what he wanted. Umeda had done all the work for him. He was completely amazed the doctor would do that for him. “Why’d you go to all this trouble for me?”  
“Because I believe in your dream. You have the potential and talent to make it if you want to. I wanted to give you the chance to do it,” Umeda replied honestly. Mostly, it had been because he knew what a good friend this kid had been to Mizuki. The girl had become like another little sister to him. Through her, Umeda had learned all about Nakatsu’s soccer dream. He’d also realized the blond might be more than just a loud mouth. Not only that, Umeda felt good when he helped the students get one step closer to a dream or a goal. He was a soft hearted sucker, but they didn’t need to know that.  
“Thanks a lot. I’ve been worrying about this since our first meeting,” Nakatsu admitted.  
The doctor didn’t look surprised. “You’re welcome. I’m glad to help.”  
“What’s the best one for me to apply to, in your opinion?” The blond asked seriously after a moment. He would have never considered asking this man something like this before, but now he wanted to know.   
Umeda looked a bit taken aback by the question. “Well, I’d say apply to at least three of those colleges. The best one for you thought, I think, would be? University. They are very well respected for turning out some of the best athletes in Japan. I think you’ve got a very good chance of being accepted by them.”  
“Alright.”  
“Look through those for a few days. We have another meeting in two weeks. Decide which colleges you want to apply for. When we meet again I’ll help you start preparing the applications and getting more information about testing for their entrance exams. This might be a lot of work, Nakatsu. Are you prepared for that?” Umeda studied the blond seriously.  
The soccer player nodded. “I want do this. I’ll study as hard as I can to pass those tests.”  
“Ok then.” Umeda slapped his hand down on the top of his desk.  
Nakatsu began to gather up his things so he could leave.  
“Is there anything else going on?”  
Umeda’s question froze the blond in place. He tried to cover up the sudden panicked, guilty feeling that arouse when the doctor asked that question. He should have known Umeda wouldn’t let him leave until he found out what else was going on. “No, seriously. I’m fine.”  
“You know I don’t believe that for a second. Tell me,” Umeda gave him a bland look.  
“You’re gay, aren’t you?” Nakatsu blurted the question.  
The doctor blinked in surprise. “Yes, I am.”  
“How long have you known that?”  
“Since high school.”  
Nakatsu looked down and fiddled with the folder in his hands. “You remember me declaring my love to Mizuki before I realized she was a girl, right?”  
“Of course.”  
“Well, I…I realized I might not like girls the way other guys do when I finally found out about her real gender. Instead of being relieved to find out she was a girl I was upset,” Nakatsu confessed. “I guess maybe I had started to accept that I might be different.”  
“You mean gay.” Umeda chuckled.  
“Yeah.”  
“What’s this got to do with what’s bothering you?” the doctor pressed.  
The blond took another gulp of coffee. He decided to just come right out and say it. “I’ve been messing around with this guy lately.”  
Umeda’s eyebrows shot up in shock. “Messing? You mean sexually?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“With who? If you don’t mind me asking. I won’t say anything,” Umeda said. He couldn’t help but sit forward a little in curiosity. This was definitely not what he’d been expecting to hear. He’d figured Nakatsu had gotten through his brief freak out about maybe being gay. He’d figured the kid had realized it had just been one big misunderstanding. It was interesting to find out Nakatsu had actually really come to like guys in that way.  
“Kagurazaka,” the blond sank lower in his chair. He risked a glance over at the doctor to see him staring in utter disbelief.  
“The high jumper?”  
“Uh huh.”  
Umeda sat back in stunned fascination. “Holy shit! I would have never guessed that kid swung that way. Damn. How’d this all start?”  
Nakatsu hesitated in divulging the whole story. Well, why the hell not. He needed someone to talk to about this. Kayashima was a great friend, but Nakatsu needed someone who had some kind of experience in this department. Being gay was still really new to the blond. Maybe the doctor could give him some advice since he’d known where Nakatsu was coming from best.   
“I won’t judge you,” Umeda said to soothe his worries.  
The blond seemed to relax a little after that was said. So he just started talking. He began with the first kiss. He found it hard to talk about at first, but once he got going with the story he couldn’t stop. It just all poured out of him. The kisses, the making out, the weird fights they had, how Kagurazaka refused to give him a reason for any of it, and the blow job he’d gotten (though he didn’t go into excessive detail with that). Umeda just listened in fascinated silence. It was like some sort of crazy teen drama story. When Nakatsu finally finished talking the two sat there in companionable silence. Oddly, Umeda felt a new kinship to the kid. He’d been in Nakatsu’s shoes before with a similar situation when he was learning about what being gay really meant. It wasn’t going to get any easier for Nakatsu either.  
“So what you’re really worried about is what Kagurazaka means by all of this,” Umeda reiterated.  
“Yes,” Nakatsu agreed.  
Umeda sighed. “You might not get that answer for a while.”  
“What do you think it means?” Nakatsu asked curiously.  
“I think it means the kid really likes you. He’s come to watch you practice which means he’s interested in you as more than a fuck (pardon the term). He probably doesn’t want to say anything, because you’re new to all of this and he doesn’t want to scare you off. So I say, go with the flow. It’s a learning experience.” Umeda shrugged and grinned.  
Nakatsu rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be dissuading me since you’re the school doctor?”  
“Probably, and lecture on the merits of safe sex and all that jazz. But you’re a smart kid. Just be careful.” The doctor replied evenly.  
“Unbelievable,” the blond muttered. “What if I end up liking him? What if he really doesn’t want anything more than just sexually stuff?”  
Umeda sighed. “I can’t tell you what to do with your life. These are obstacles you’re going to have to face when and if they happen. No one’s gonna be able to tell you what to do in those situations. Do what feels best—in all aspects of the meaning.”  
Nakatsu flushed at that. “Ok.”  
“And you can always come to me to talk about this. I will never say anything to anyone about it. This is strictly confidential.” Umeda reassured him. “Now, you better get going if you want to make it to dinner.”  
The blond shot to his feet. “And they made shrimp tempura tonight! Thank you, Umeda-sensei.” He was out the door and gone a moment later.  
Umeda sighed heavily. “Poor kid. This shit is gonna get messy if he’s not careful.” He stared out the window for a long moment. “Kagurazaka. Fucking unbelievable…”

/////////////////////////////

Nakatsu had a hard time concentrating at practice the next day once he realized Kagurazaka was in the bleachers watching him. He forced himself to focus on the game, but even so he was still making sloppy mistakes. His mind kept wandering and wondering back to the high jumper. What new thing would he get to experience today with Kagurazaka? He kept remembering the taste of the high jumper’s mouth, the feel of his hand on his cock, and the press of his body against the blond. He had to fight off the erection that was trying to make itself known throughout practice. He gritted his teeth as he fired the soccer ball into the net with all the ferocity of his pent up arousal.   
Finally, practice ended. It felt like it never would. For the first time, Nakatsu had something he wanted more than soccer at the moment. It was a little startling. He looked up at the bleachers to see the high jumper already heading his way. He swallowed hard as he let his eyes roam over the other guy’s body. He was a few inches taller than the blond. His shoulders and chest were broader as well. Still, he had a lithe look to him. Nakatsu had seen him jump. The guy was incredible. He was a strong and powerful athlete. He knew it too. It showed in the way the high jumper moved and walked. Right now, just watching him get closer was turning Nakatsu on.   
Kagurazaka smirked at the lust that was clearly showing on the soccer player’s face. It was good thing all his team mates had disappeared into the locker room already. Right now it was totally obvious that Nakatsu was having some pretty gay thoughts. The high jumper was more than happy to know they were all about him. He really wanted to grab the blond and shove his tongue down his throat. He’d have to wait though. The other students were still around for another few minutes. It was good to know that Nakatsu was finally showing signs of looking forward to the times Kagurazaka showed up. After today, he was sure the blond would be on edge until they met again. He had every intention of going all the way with Nakatsu today, if he could get it. He was pretty certain he could.  
“Hey, blondie,” Kagurazaka greeted the soccer player. Soon, he thought, I’ll be able to call him lover.  
Nakatsu rolled his eyes. “I have a real name, you know.”  
“Yeah, but I like calling you that. I’m the only one that does,” the high jumper replied calmly. It made him feel like he owned part of the soccer player that no one else ever would.  
“I didn’t know you were so into nicknames. I can always use the horrible one I made up for you,” the blond smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
Kagurazaka grimaced in remembrance of that awful nickname. Kagu-pei. Ugh! “We hated each other when you made that up. If you want to use a nickname think of something new.”  
Nakatsu shook his head. “Sure. I’ll think of something else.”  
“You could just call me Makato.” The high jumper said casually.   
“I don’t really think we are close enough to call each other by our first names,” the blond replied a little curtly.   
No, but we will be if I have anything to do with it, Kagurazaka thought with a dark smirk.  
Nakatsu saw that look and felt a shiver of something coil down his spin to settle in the base of his cock. That look was lusty and primal. It was a look Nakatsu was beginning to become very familiar with.   
They both looked over when the soccer team started coming out of the locker room.   
“Hey, Nakatsu, we’re all going to dinner! You coming?” One of the guys called.  
“Nah! I gotta talk to this guy about something! I’ll be there later!” Nakatsu waved them off. He saw them all look over in surprise. It was almost unheard of for the blond to turn down food in favor of something else. They didn’t question it though. They were to hungry to stick around any longer. Nakatsu watched as they all disappeared around the corner of the bleachers to head back to the dorms. He jumped a little when he felt Kagurazaka’s hand grab his arm. He let himself get pulled around. He tensed a little when the high jumper captured his mouth in a fierce, deep kiss a second later. God, the guy moved fast.   
He stumbled backwards as Kagurazaka began to herd him in the direction of the locker room without even breaking the kiss. The blond moaned when his back hit the door and Kagurazaka’s body pressed hard into him. His erection got even harder when he felt the high jumper’s equally stiff cock rub against his own. Nakatsu’s hand fumbled for the locker room door handle as Kagurazaka continued to devour his mouth. The blond’s cock throbbed in desperate need of relief. That blow job from last time had been in his thoughts for days now. Every jerk off session he’d had since then had involved the memories of it. He wanted a repeat or something more. Fuck, anything if it meant getting off.   
Finally his hand found the door knob and he managed to get it open. The two nearly fell through the open doorway. Nakatsu stumbled and separated himself from the overzealous high jumper. He glanced around the locker room quickly to make sure there was no one else around. Satisfied that they were alone, he slammed the door shut and locked it. Kagurazaka moved over to the warm up mats stacked against the wall and began to pull down a few.   
“What are you doing?” Nakatsu asked in confusion.   
“Whatever we’re doing it’s not gonna be on a hard bench,” the high jumper explained bluntly.   
The blond flushed hotly. “Just what are we doing?” He shook his head and looked away. “Fuck, I don’t even know why I’m in here with you. You’ve never even given me a reason for any of what’s happened between us.”  
Kagurazaka looked back at him with a smirk. “What the hell does it matter? You want it. I want it. That’s reason enough.”  
Nakatsu glared at such an insolent answer from Kagurazaka. He yelped as the high jumper grabbed him by the arm and threw him down onto the mats. Kagurazaka was on him before he could recover. His shirt was ripped up over his head almost to fast for him to really register. He had to suppress the wild urge to strike out at the boy above him. Every time the high jumper came at him like this it was hard not feel like he was being attacked. His body reacted like he was about to get into a fight. His adrenaline spiked rapidly, making his heart pound and his breathing pick up. The strong hands sliding over his skin was quickly provoking a different kind of reaction though. Nimble fingers tweaked his nipples until he was moaning.   
Kagurazaka leaned down to kiss and nip at the blond’s collar bone, working his way down until he reached one hardened nipple. He fondled it with his lips before licking it, earning a strangled gasp from the boy beneath him. His cock twitched as Nakatsu began to squirm beneath him. Unwittingly, the blond was grinding his cock into Kagurazaka’s. The high jumper growled as lust coursed through him down into his cock. Shit, he wanted to skip all this foreplay and just slam his dick inside Nakatsu. That was his ultimate goal after all. He knew he’d get it today if he just played his cards right and held his patience. 

The blond’s fingers dug into the mat beneath him as Kagurazaka continued moving his mouth further south. The high jumper hooked his fingers into Nakatsu’s shorts, drawing them down as he sidled lower. He raised up just long enough to pull the shorts and underwear all the way off. Nakatsu now lay completely naked underneath him. The high jumper couldn’t help but stop to admire the view. Really, the blond had a kicking body. He was all lean lines, smooth skin, and hard muscle. There was not an ounce of fat on him even though Kagurazaka knew the boy ate enough to feed three people. The blond’s cock was quite nice as well. He was larger than average in length and his balls were the perfect size to compliment. Kagurazaka had tasted that hardened cock once already, only to find it more addicting than he would dare admit. Since the last encounter, all he wanted was to get his mouth back on the blond’s dick. He couldn’t resist any longer.   
He took Nakatsu’s cock into his mouth, sliding his tongue roughly down the length before pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head. Nakatsu made that strange sobbing whine noise again that sent a shiver down Kagurazaka’s spin. None of the guys he’d ever been with had ever responded so eagerly to him. He shivered when the blond buried his fingers in Kagurazaka’s hair and scraped his nails over the high jumper’s scalp. Kagurazaka licked and sucked over the length of the blond’s cock, unable to get enough of the hot, salty, smooth skin in his mouth. He purred as he lapped up every drop of pre-cum that leaked into his mouth. His own cock was beginning to beg loudly for attention. He wouldn’t be able to ignore it much longer.   
He reluctantly pulled his mouth off Nakatsu’s cock. The blond groaned in protest, making Kagurazaka smirk in triumph. He had the boy right where he wanted him. It would only take a little more to get inside him. God, he could hardly wait to feel the tight heat of that virgin ass. Impatience getting to him, he grabbed Nakatsu by the hips and flipped the boy over onto his stomach.   
“What the hell?!” Nakatsu snarled angrily as he was suddenly forced over onto his stomach. He yelped as his hips were yanked up off the mat. He didn’t know what Kagurazaka was about to do now, but his stomach was knotting in anticipation. He needed to get off so badly. He’d been so desperately close. However, there was no way he could prepare for what happened next.  
He tried to get away as Kagurazaka spread his ass cheeks. What the hell was the high jumper planning on doing back there? He felt horribly exposed. His worries were shattered as a wet, warm tongue teased over his puckered hole. Fire seemed to flash up his spin and through his cock. He’d never heard of this before. He had no idea such a thing could feel so fucking incredible. His cock throbbed hard as it drooled pre-cum onto the mat below him. He could barely keep his knees under him as that wet tongue continued to torture him. A tearing whine escaped Nakatsu’s throat as that hot appendage pressed inside him.   
“Holy shit!” he gasped through gritted teeth as that tongue teased and swirled inside him. It felt so damn good.   
Kagurazaka felt immensely satisfied at the reaction he was receiving from his soon to be uke. He reached into his pants pocket to pull out the little bottle of oil he’d concealed there just for this purpose. He took his mouth away from the blond’s ass to quickly oil up his fingers. He nipped and kissed at the soft skin of Nakatsu’s ass, enjoying the sounds coming from Nakatsu’s mouth. He was really surprised the blond wasn’t fighting him more. But he had a feeling the boy was to overcome by the new sensations racing through him to do much more than take it. So he dared to go further. Grabbing onto Nakatsu’s hip so he couldn’t get away, Kagurazaka rubbed one oiled finger against that pink opening. The reaction from the blond was immediate.   
“What the hell are you doing?!” Nakatsu jerked and struggled to get away.  
The high jumper had to laugh. The reaction was exactly what he had expected. “Relax. I haven’t hurt you yet, have I?”

That made the blond still for a moment. So far everything Kagurazaka had done to him had felt good. Granted some of it had been strange. The pleasure of it though had made his argumentative side quiet down. This, however, was something entirely different. Nakatsu knew what this kind of activity led to. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to go there, especially with this guy. His mind was drawn back to the boy holding him when Kagurazaka nipped-- none to lightly-- at the sensitive skin on his lower backside.  
“Hey!” he snapped angrily.   
The high jumper snickered at him again. “What are you so scared of?”  
Nakatsu growled. “I’m not scared.”  
“You know I have this theory about you,” Kagurazaka remarked, a second before his hand reached around and took the blond’s cock into his hand once more. He stroked over that hardened length, spreading the cum down Nakatsu’s length to slicken the path his hand was taking. “You keep letting me do things to you, because you’re curious. The last few times I’ve made you feel good so you keep coming back to see what I’ll do next. Isn’t that right?”  
Nakatsu gritted his teeth, pissed that the high jumper had hit the proverbial nail on the head. “Shut up.”  
“Hmmm... so I’m right,” Kagurazaka smirked, continuing to jerk off the boy beneath him. Nakatsu’s body trembled with the overwhelming need to cum. “Why don’t you shut your mouth and let me do my thing? You know it’s gonna feel good in the end.” With that he pushed one finger inside the blond’s tight, hot hole. His cock immediately throbbed at the feel of those muscles clenching so hard around just that one finger. Nakatsu’s nails scraped across the mat as he instinctively tried to get away again. The high jumper let go of the blond’s cock to grab his hip and hold him in place.  
“Relax,” he purred against the blond’s back. He smiled at the shiver that crawled up Nakatsu’s spin. He pressed in a second finger and began to pump them in and out of the blond. Nakatsu squirmed at the stretching, odd feel he felt as those fingers worked deeper into him. He wasn’t sure whether it felt good or not. It was so strange and so different from everything else he’d experienced so far that he wasn’t quite sure how to classify it.   
As soon as he began to feel somewhat used to the sensation the fingers where gone. He was confused for a minute, until he felt something blunt and much larger butting up against his hole. He swallowed hard, knowing what was coming next. A stab of fear and a thrill of anticipation race through him. He wanted to speak, to protest maybe, but his mouth was locked tight. His body was to caught up in all the new sensations. A second later, he wished he had said stop.  
The high jumper began to press into him. At first it wasn’t unpleasant, just incredibly weird to feel himself opening and knowing someone was putting a dick up his ass. Then, suddenly, it hurt. It was painful in a way he couldn’t describe because he’d never felt it before. It was the stretched feeling of his body giving way as that dick drove deeper into him. He hitched his hips forward trying to get away, but Kagurazaka’s big hands kept him from going anywhere. He put his head down, beginning to pant heavily as he tried to concentrate on anything other than the pain. Oh God, the high jumper felt huge inside him and he was still thrusting inward. He didn’t know how much more he could take. He forced himself to take a deep breath–to relax–because he knew tensing up wouldn’t help. 

Kagurazaka laid his forehead on Nakatsu’s back as he finally felt the blond accept the full length of his cock inside him. God, the feel of those muscles clamping down on him so hard was almost painful and the heat had him seeing stars. He had to fight not to cum. He’d never been inside anyone whose body gripped him and held him this tight. He panted as tremors rocked his body, begging him to move, and burrow further into that exquisite heat. He began to thrust, shallow at first, to let Nakatsu get used to feel.  
Beneath the high jumper, Nakatsu was biting his lips not to whimper like a bitch. Fuck, it hurt! It felt like he was being split open. He’d never felt anything like this in his entire life. The feeling of that hot dick filling him was beyond words to describe it. And those first few thrusts felt like Kagurazaka was trying to tear him open wider. He arched his back in an effort to get away, but the gesture only sent his hips slamming back against the high jumper’s. His eyes went wide and startled cry left his mouth as something inside him was hit by the high jumper’s cock. His arms collapsed as pleasure sizzled through his nerves like a shock from an electric current.   
“Fuck!” he choked as the high jumper hit that spot again. What was that? Why did it feel so fucking good! God, it had to be wrong. Men weren’t supposed to like being fucked like this! He never thought he’d find pleasure in having a guy’s dick up his ass. Yet, as that spot was continually stroked by Kagurazaka’s cock he began to hope it wouldn’t stop.   
Kagurazaka grinned fiercely as the blond’s hips began to rock against his in effort to keep that feeling inside him from not ending. He knew what Nakatsu was feeling. He’d played bottom plenty of times. He could remember the first time he’d felt that intense pleasure shockwave up his spin. He’d known that Nakatsu would love playing bitch once he got a taste of the pleasure. He began to slam his hips harder, burying himself further and further inside the blond as Nakatsu’s body learned to accept him. It was all he could do not to fuck the holy hell out Nakatsu’s virgin ass. He’d never felt anything so amazing!  
He gritted his teeth as he pulled out and flipped Nakatsu over on to his back. The blond stared at him in shock as Kagurazaka grabbed his ankles to hike those strong legs over his shoulders. “I wanna see your face when you come,” the high jumper explained as he teased Nakatsu’s balls with his dick. Then he positioned himself and pushed back inside that perfect hole with a loud moan. Nakatsu’s fists slammed into the mat as Kagurazaka’s cock struck the blond’s sweet spot with enough force to make his back bow up off the mat.   
“Ahhh! Holy shit!” Nakatsu cried, as Kagurazaka began to fuck him hard from this new angle. The feeling was even more intense this way. Their pants, moans, and swears filled the air as the high jumper’s thrusts got more frantic. They were both so close. Kagurazka was doing everything he could to hold on. Nakatsu was writhing on the mat beneath, body tense and begging to cum. His stomach was painted with little puddles of pre-cum as his cock smacked against him with every thrust. They were both wavering on the edge. Orgasm was so close, but just not quite within reach. It was driving them both crazy. Nakatsu felt like he was going to break out of his skin with the force of need raging through him. He yelped in ecstasy when Kagurazaka’s hand wrapped around his dick. It only took only two strokes of that hand and Nakatsu was coming. He cried out loudly as his orgasm took hold of his body. It felt like he was flying apart. His whole body jerked and spasmed as cum splattered across his chest.  
“Fuck!” Kagurazaka gasped as Nakatsu’s body tightened around his cock suddenly. He barely managed half a thrust before he was coming too. He threw his head back as his hips snapped hard into the blond’s ass. He moaned brokenly as Nakatsu’s body milked him of all he had to give. The pleasure was so intense it took his breath away. He dug his fingers into the blond’s thighs, fighting to ride the tide of his orgasm. Finally, he was spent and instantly exhaustion washed over him. He collapsed on top of Nakatsu gracelessly.  
The blond groaned helplessly when the high jumper’s body rubbed against his still sensitive body. His muscles twitched at the little shocks of pleasure that chased up his nerves even after the intensity of the orgasm he’d just experienced. That had to be the most powerful release he’d ever experienced. He raised his arms to rub his hands down the high jumper’s naked sides before squeezing his ass gently. He smiled when Kagurazaka moaned helplessly in the back of his throat, still feeling the after effects of his orgasm as well. Nakatsu blinked in surprise at his own sappy, mellow behavior. He’d never expected to act that way after sex.  
“Holy shit,” he gasped. He’d just had sex…with a guy. FOR THE FIRST FUCKING TIME! He went still as the realization really began to sink in. He hardly noticed Kagurazaka propping himself up on his elbows to peer down at him. Why the hell did he just do that? What the hell was he thinking? He hardly even knew this guy!  
“Hey!” Kagurazaka punched him in the shoulder.  
Nakatsu started and focused on the high jumper’s face. “What?”  
“Stop freaking out,” Kagurazaka snapped.  
“I’m not freaking out!” the blond shot back.  
The high jumper rolled his eyes before moving until he was kneeling beside Nakatsu. His eyes swept over the blond’s body to admire the mess they’d made. He licked his lips at the sight. Damn, that was hot. Nakatsu looked so damned sexy covered in cum and blissed out looking. He forced himself to focus back to the matter at hand. “Yes, you were. Stop worrying about the whys of everything all the time. It’s not important. If it felt good that’s what mattered.”  
Nakatsu blinked in surprise at the high jumper. Kagurazaka was actually trying to sooth him? Although what he said made a weird kind of sense. “It felt really good.”  
“I hope so. I felt fucking awesome to me,” Kagurazaka smirked at him.  
Nakatsu laughed a little. “Yeah.” He looked over at the high jumper and grinned.   
“What?”  
“You look really sexy with your hair down. You look even better when you’re not scowling like a rapist,” Nakatsu joked.  
Kagurazaka glared. “I don’t look like a rapist.”  
“Now you do.”  
“I can smile.”  
“For like two seconds. You afraid you’re gonna break your face?” Nakatsu felt good to have something to use against the guy finally. Kagurazaka was always picking on him. It was only fair to return it.  
“Well, anyway,” Kagurazaka ignored that last remark. “I need to get going.”  
Nakatsu nodded and stood up. “You’re not gonna shower?”  
“No, I’ll do that at home. Besides the longer we stay in here the more likely we are to be caught.” Kagurazaka said, as he pulled his clothes on.  
“Yeah.” Nakatsu muttered, not bothering to put on clothes. He’d take a shower in the locker room. He didn’t want to go back to the dorms looking like this. He was pretty sure his appearance just screamed ‘freshly fucked.’  
The two stared at each other for a long moment. Was there some sort of protocol to be followed after you just fucked a guy for the first time? Who knew?   
“Well, I’ll see yah later,” Kagurazaka broke the silence. His eyes trailed over the blond’s body one last time before turning towards the door.  
“See yah,” Nakatsu replied, watching the high jumper leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It scared Kagurazaka how quickly he was getting caught up in Nakatsu. At first, it had been just attraction that caused him to keep showing up to Sano's practices in hopes of seeing the blond. He hadn't realized why he wanted to for a long time. Once he did though he wasn't one for that denial shit. The more he watched the blond the more interested he got. He found Nakatsu fascinating for some reason. Everything about him was so passionate and straight forward. He put a 100% into everything he did. Kagurazaka could only manage that with high jumping…and sometimes sex. He hadn't really expected the weird attraction to Nakatsu to pan out into anything. He hadn't really made any effort into going after the blond because he thought Nakatsu was straight. He'd been shocked to hear the bond had professed his love to Mizuki, a "boy" at the time. (Kagurazaka had always known there was something way to feminine about Mizuki.) That new development had brought Nakatsu into the high jumper's sexual orientation arena. The chance that anything could happen between them had become slightly more conceivable. He began to plot for just the right moment when he could get Nakatsu alone. It had taken some time before the opportunity presented itself; when it did though he struck without second thought.

He'd been more than surprised when Nakatsu had initiated kiss #2. Everything after that happened so fast he felt like he was caught on a bullet train. It was swiftly getting out of his control. He hated it when that happened to him. All the sports training he'd ever had was about control so he was somewhat of a control freak now. He'd planned for everything when he finally decided he wanted to pursue Nakatsu, but the blond was unpredictable. More than that though, the blond was uncontrollable. What was worse than the loss of control were the feelings he was experiencing because of the blond. They were even more unpredictable. From attraction, to lust, to something more he wasn't ready to give into yet had him pretty nervous. This had only ever been for entertainment and sex. Yet, all his thoughts seemed to be bent on the blond these days. It was driving him crazy. He got so pissed off at how much he was beginning to obsess over Nakatsu. The sex they'd had was better than any he'd ever experienced with anyone previously. He hadn't expected that. It left him weak kneed and wanting so much more. Fuck.

He sighed heavily as he turned his head to stare out the window of the classroom. He had long since tuned out the teacher. Just thinking about the blond got him all wound up and agitated. That pissed him off even more. It was like a vicious, heinous cycle. He wanted school to be over so he could go over to Osaka and fuck the blond again. He had a feeling he was getting into deep. He should probably break off whatever it was they had between them before he got to caught up in Nakatsu. A little voice in the back of his mind whispered it was already to late for that.

Umeda looked up when Nakatsu walked into his office during a class break. He was mildly surprised to see the blond. He watched Nakatsu flop into the chair across from his desk like someone had let the wind out of his sails. Umeda got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. He had a feeling he was gonna need it for the discussion that was about to start. He would fully admit he was definitely intrigued to hear more about the drama unfolding between Nakatsu and Kagurazaka. He sat back down in his chair and waited.

"We did it," Nakatsu finally said.

The doctor quirked up an eyebrow in surprise before asking, "The horizontal tango?"

Nakatsu flushed crimson at that description, but nodded. "Yeah that."

"Huh," Umeda said before taking a sip from his coffee.

"That's it?" the blond looked at him in shock.

Umeda shrugged. "What do you want me to say? Was it good?"

Nakatsu fell into a sullen silence for a few minutes. "It was good. Not what I expected at all."

"Well, that's a good thing. At least, it didn't suck," the doctor remarked candidly.

"Did you have feelings for the first guy you ever slept with?" Nakatsu asked suddenly.

Umeda sat back in his chair with a sigh. "Yes and no."

"What's that mean?"

"I was in love with someone else. I liked that guy. I was attracted to him. I knew I'd never have the person I really wanted so I gave it up to the first man that I felt like. It was great. We had a brief relationship, but it didn't amount to anything," Umeda explained. He didn't tell a lot of people about that story. Damn kid better feel privileged. That was pretty personal information.

Nakatsu looked thoughtful. "Sounds complicated."

"It was…sort of."

"I think I might be starting to like him," Nakatsu admitted after a long moment. "And I don't know if he likes me. I know you said you think he does, but I dunno. He told me he just wants a fuck buddy…basically."

Umeda sighed. "I warned you. I can't tell you what to do about this."

"I remember what you said. I'm just wondering why I'm starting to like him. I don't get it! He's rude, annoying, and sarcastic. I mean, yeah he's a great lay and he looks really good with his hair down. But that's not enough to make me want to like him…" Nakatsu ranted then trailed off as he realized everything he had said. He looked up at Umeda slightly horrified.

Umeda was grinning at him in amusement. "I can see why it would be hard to understand the sudden like."

"Shuttup," he grumbled irritably. "I never should have gotten involved with this guy. It was stupid."

"I don't think so. You're a teenager. Sometimes the best way to learn things is through firsthand experience. Its better you're learning this now. At least he's being a good lover from what you've said. Some guys are considerate enough to make sex good for their partner." Umeda responded soothingly. "Why don't you give him a little more of a chance?"

Nakatsu looked a little disbelieving. "You're seriously encouraging me?"

"I'll deny it if it ever comes up, but I suppose. I think it's important to find out what you like in every aspect of your life. Sex is a very important part of life and it should be something you enjoy." He replied easily. "Look at it this way, at least now you know for sure that you are gay. Everything before could have just been chalked up to teenage curiosity. Gotta give the high jumper credit for helping you find that out for certain."

The blond shook his head. "That's a weird way of looking at it. I guess so though."

"Alright then," Umeda smiled. "Now get out. I've got other things to do besides listening to you."

Nakatsu rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked to the door, but paused before opening it. "Thanks, Dr. Umeda," he said, then left.

Kagurazaka had raced over to Osaka as soon as school let out. He'd gotten to the sports field in time to watch Nakatsu practice for a little while. Every move the blond made was arousing to the high jumper. He wanted to get his hands on Nakatsu so badly he ached. He dropped his head into his hands when he realized how desperate he was acting. God, one blow job, a good lay, and several kisses had him chasing after this guy like a dog for a steak. It was ridiculous. He'd been sexually active for a while now, but no one had made him feel like this. Sure, he'd lusted after people, but this was more than that. He didn't just want to fuck Nakatsu. He wanted to hear his voice, see his stupid angry expression, and watch his eyes glaze with arousal. Dammit, he was worse off than he thought.

Soon as Nakatsu's practice was over he was off those bleachers and on the field before he even realized he was in motion. He watched the players all disappear into the locker room. He grabbed the blond by the upper arm and spun him around. Nakatsu didn't even get to finish saying what before the high jumper was kissing him hard. The blond tensed for a minute before kissing him back. They jumped apart when they heard the locker room door open and everyone come back out. Nakatsu sent them off with a jaunty wave. Apparently, they were getting used to seeing Nakatsu stay behind now to talk to the high jumper.

"Miss me or something, Zakie?" the blond grinned at him.

"Zakie?" The high jumper repeated in surprise.

Nakatsu's smile broadened. "I told you I'd make up a nickname for you. You call me blondie, so you're Zakie. It's only fair."

Kagurazaka narrowed his eyes irritably before grabbing his arm again and pulling him into the locker room. Nakatsu glanced around to make sure everyone was gone before the high jumper locked the door. They were on each other in an instant. Kagurazaka slammed the blond back against the lockers, kissing him hungrily while he struggled to get his clothes off. Nakatsu answered his need just as frantically. It felt like if they didn't get naked and fuck they'd explode. Kagurazaka had never felt this high on arousal or this desperate to be inside someone. Somehow they managed to get a few mats thrown onto the floor before Nakatsu was on his back. After that it was all like a fast motion blur. He reveled in the moment he finally sank inside the blond once more. Nakatsu was so fucking tight—so damn right. He pressed his face into the blond's neck as he fucked him—slow and deep. He soaked up every sound Nakatsu made. Each one was so sexy and needy sounding. The high jumper lifted himself up to stare down at the blond as he continued to thrust. God, Nakatsu was so damn hot. His blond hair had fallen into his eyes as he panted and moaned beneath Kagurazaka. It didn't take long for them both to come. They were both to excited, and far to aroused, to last very long. Kagurazaka collapsed onto of Nakatsu, trying to catch his breath and slow his racing heart. He shivered when the blond's hands came up to rub his sides soothingly just like he had last time. It felt good. It also scared him because it made him want more of these kind of gentle touches. That just proved more than ever how deep he was getting into with how he felt for this boy.

"Fuck," he whispered before pushing himself off the other boy. He plopped down at the end of the mat and wiped a hand down his face. He watched Nakatsu sit up before running a long fingered hand through his mussed blond locks. They sat in silence for a minute just eyeing each other. The sex that had just happened left them both a little surprised and confused. "Sorry about just attacking you like that," the high jumper finally broke the quiet.

Nakatsu just shrugged. "It's fine. Kinda surprised me, but I wanted it just as bad too."

"Already getting used to being my bitch, huh?" Kagurazaka smirked.

Nakatsu rolled his eyes. "I'm no one's bitch."

They were both silent for another moment.

"You still haven't told me why you're doing this," Nakatsu pointed out, as he sat naked on the mat. He didn't seem to care in the least about the cum still leaking out of him on to the blue surface beneath him.

Kagurazaka swallowed hard at the erotic sight of the boy in front of him. "I don't know." He got to his feet intent on getting his clothes back on and getting out of there before he accidently admitted to anything.

"You keep saying that. It's total bullshit," the blond shot back. "I'm gonna keep asking until I get an answer."

"Look, I don't know. Whenever I came to see Sano jump you were always there with Mizuki. And for whatever reason you always had to pick a fight with me. It started to turn me on at some point. I tried to ignore it, but it got to the point of distraction. Then I realized I was showing up not to watch Sano jump, but to fight with you! And that kiss just happened. It just got ten times worse after that. I think about you all the time and plan what to do to you the next time I'm with you. It's so goddamn irritating!" Kagurazaka exploded angrily. When his rant was finished he stared in shock at the blond as his chest heaved with each panted breath.

Nakatsu leaned back on his hands with a smirk. It was obvious the high jumper hadn't meant to confess all that. Somehow it was satisfying to hear he was not the only one fighting this strange, annoying yet completely compelling attraction that kept drawing them back together. However, it sounded like it had been going on much longer for Kagurazaka.

"Sounds like you really got the hots for me," the blond remarked smugly.

Kagurazaka's heart pounded heavy as he glared down at Nakatsu. Anger at his own big mouth and at the impudence from the blond coursed through him. Yet, lust throbbed through him as well. Sitting back like that had caused Nakatsu to completely expose himself. His legs were spread wide open, showing off a half hard cock and wet backside filled with the high jumper's cum. Kagurazaka stalked forward and dropped to his knees between the blond's legs. Nakatsu's eyes widened in shock as the high jumper grabbed his calves and hiked them over his arms. He leaned forward with a smirk, forcing the blond to fold in half beneath him. He was pleased to see Nakatsu's cock was already back to full attention.

"Maybe I do," Kagurazaka admitted. His gaze shifted down blatantly to the blond's erect cock. Nakatsu's eyes followed the high jumper's before he flushed. "But apparently you're no better off."

With that he slammed inside the blond, enjoying the slick sound his cock made as it sank inside that tight, wet hole. Nakatsu sucked in a sharp breath as his back bowed up off the mat. His hands scrambled to find purchase as Kagurazaka began to pound into him, hard and fast. The high jumper smiled fiercely as he shifted his hips to hit that place inside the blond that made him whine and scream. Kagurazaka was not disappointed by the reaction he got. That tearing, sobbing whine seemed to rip almost painfully from Nakatsu's throat as he writhed against the high jumper.

The wet, erotic sound of each thrust inward, the slap of flesh on flesh, and the blond's pornographic sounds were quickly driving Kagurazaka to the edge. He strove for it with little regard to anything else. His strokes became more erratic and harsh as his orgasm built inside him. His whole body trembled as he got closer and closer. He watched Nakatsu beneath him with supreme satisfaction as the tell tale signs of the blond's impending orgasm began to arise. Then the high jumper's climax crashed through him, forcing his hips to slam forward brutally into Nakatsu. His fingers dug into the blond's lean hips as he emptied himself inside of that wet heat one more time. He rode out the waves of pleasure in a harsh cry until they finally subsided.

He opened his eyes, not realizing they had fallen shut, as Nakatsu's hips rocked desperately against him. The blond's body quivered with the unyielding need to cum. Kagurazaka slipped free of Nakatsu, keeping the other boy's legs up over his shoulders. He moved his body down until his mouth could reach the blond's swollen dick. Nakatsu nearly screamed as the high jumper's mouth descended on his cock. It only took one stroke of that hot tongue over his length and he was coming hard. Kagurazaka felt smug satisfaction as the blond tried to stifle his voice, but his scream could still be heard. Nakatsu went limp as the high jumper pulled off him and sat back on his heels. Little tremors still ran through both of them from the intensity of their orgasms. The blond had to laugh a little as he looked over at the still panting Kagurazaka.

"We've got it bad," Nakatsu joked as he worked to catch his breath too.

Kagurazaka shook his head, to worn out to fight or argue.

"We should probably get outta here before someone comes looking for us," the blond pointed out.

"You gonna go out leaking cum like that?" the high jumper smirked.

Nakatsu flushed. "Shut the hell up. You damn near attacked me-again."

"You invited it. The way you spread your legs like you were some gay porn model," Kagurazaka sneered at him.

Nakatsu growled, rolling up onto his knees so he was eye level with the other boy. He grabbed Kagurazaka by the back of the neck to yank him forward into a bruising kiss. The high jumper fought against him, but Nakatsu hung on and maintained control of the kiss. After a moment of struggle Kagurazaka relented and let the blond kiss him thoroughly. They drew apart, both breathing heavy.

"Man, you piss me off," Nakatsu snarled.

"Likewise," the high jumper agreed.

The two got to their feet.

"I'm gonna take a shower," the blond said, gathering up his clothes before going to rummage through his locker for bathing materials.

"I'll clean up the mats but I go," Kagurazaka said.

"Alright."

The two stared at each other a long moment. They seemed to move together in some silent, mutual understanding. Their mouths found each other in kiss that was far softer and gentler than any they'd previously shared. They broke it off abruptly. Both stepped away quickly with equal looks of surprise.

"I'll see yah later," Nakatsu broke the strange silence.

Kagurazaka turned away swiftly. "Yeah, later."

Fuck! They both thought. This was starting to get serious.


	5. Chapter 5

There were several awkward days after that soft kiss that kept the two away from each other. The words that had been exchanged before that last fuck had been a joke, or at least perceived that way at the time. Now those words didn't seem so funny anymore. That kiss had shown them both there was something else besides just lust and that magnetic pull of attraction. It was something they couldn't ignore. It was also something they weren't sure if they wanted to face or could handle. After all they really knew nothing about each other except what got the other off. Both were desperate to avoid the truth that was staring them in the face.

Nakatsu should have been more cautious about whatever it was they had between them. He was an idiot not to be more careful when the whole situation had begun. He was not like the other guys who could date or fuck around and not get attached. He as to big hearted and to taken with the romantic notion of having only person that you loved and slept with the rest of your life. He'd let his lust and hormones get the better of him. He should have know his emotions would eventually catch up. He tended to say and do things rashly without bothering to think it all through. Some day he was going to have to learn from that mistake. Though this time around he was pretty sure he had thought it all through pretty well. He'd listened to Umeda's advice. He'd accepted that he might be starting to like the high jumper. He'd had a vague clue that the other boy liked him back. That was fine by him. Liking each other was all well and good, but that kiss showed it might be more than like too. And that was what made him nervous.

Kagurazaka, on the other hand, had been ignoring his feelings towards Nakatsu from the very beginning. He'd blamed his whole desire for the blond on hormones. He'd never really been to worried about his sexuality, dating, or any of that before Nakatsu. He'd been to caught up in his high jumping to really pay attention to all that crap that normal high school boys did. Sure he's fucked around with some people, girls and guys alike. Enough to know he leaned more towards liking guys. Still sex was not something he spent a whole lot of time thinking about. So it had been a shock to realize it was Nakatsu that had finally slammed his ignored hormones into gear; and it seemed they had been switched to overdrive, no less. He seriously wondered about his sanity in deciding to chase after that loud mouthed idiot. He had stubbornly refused to acknowledge what it was that kept drawing him back to Nakatsu for a long time. He had kept hoping it would go away at some point if he ignored it. It had to die out. At least he had hoped so. That first kiss between them had changed everything. Now that he'd had the blond his body was bent on getting more of him. He wanted more than sex now though. That was what worried him.

So while they tried to work out what they were feeling for each other, they avoided one another. Well, mostly Kagurazaka avoided Nakatsu. He stopped showing up to Osaka field. Nakatsu had to admit, even if only to himself, that he missed the guy. He missed looking up in the stands to see him sitting there. He always played better when the high jumper was watching. He missed the way the guy would come running down from the stands to grab him like he just couldn't stand not to touch the blond anymore. Fuck, he just missed Kagurazaka in general. That just confused him even more. He wasn't supposed to miss that scowl faced bastard.

Sano wandered over to where Nakatsu was looking up at the bleachers with a disappointed face. "So, uhhh, no Kagurazaka today."

"Nope." Nakatsu sighed. Then he realized what he'd just said out loud. His eyes widened in horror as he whipped his head around to stare at his friend. "Why do you think I'm looking for that asshole?" He tried to cover up his mistake.

Sano smirked. "Maybe, because the two of you have been meeting after practice several times in the last few weeks. Kinda hard not to notice. Didn't you guys hate each other?"

"Er…," Nakatsu mumbled.

"I've seen you two disappear into the locker room a few times together," Sano remarked casually, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, that's…uh," The blond rubbed the back of his head nervous. Fuck, his friend had backed him into a corner. It seemed like Sano had already worked everything out for himself anyways. He might as well just tell him outright. Besides it was only fair to let his best friend know.

"You're seriously gay, aren't you?" The black haired boy asked softly.

Nakatsu sighed. "Yeah."

"I figured that out a while ago."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because once you found out Mizuki was a girl you treated her different. At first, I thought it was just because you knew she was a girl. Then I noticed that you weren't looking at her like a lovesick puppy anymore." Sano explained.

"Oh."

"So what's up with Kagurazaka?" Sano inquired after a moment of awkward silence.

Nakatsu cleared his throat. "We're…uh…" Fuck, what were they? They didn't really have a relationship. Sure, he was started to like the guy. He was pretty damn sure Zakie liked him now. They met up for sex. So, lovers? Nooo. Friends with benefits? He didn't really know if they were even truly friends. Fuck buddies? Yeah, that was pretty much it. "We're fuck buddies." He felt rather weird saying that aloud. It also felt a little liberating.

Sano made a surprised noise. "I mean I kinda figured, but for you to admit it…damn."

"It just sorta happened." Nakatsu shrugged helplessly. "It was kinda sudden and completely out of the blue."

"If it's just about sex, why do you look so disappointed that he's not here though?" The other boy asked pointedly. The blond flushed in response. Sano sighed heavily. "Look, man, just be careful. Kagurazaka's a great athlete, but you know as well as I do that he's an asshole."

"Yeah," Nakatsu agreed, but he was beginning to wonder about that. "So you don't have a problem with me being gay and screwing your high jumper rival?"

"When you put it that way it's a little weird," Sano smiled a little. "No, I don't mind you being gay. I'm not to sure about Kagurazaka though."

"Me either," Nakatsu sighed. Then he froze. "Wait a second! You saw us going into the locker room! What have you seen!?"

Sano just gave him a flat look. "Enough to figure out you guys are more than friends."Come on. Let's go get dinner." Sano turned and began to walk off the field. "And we're not mentioning this ever again."

Nakatsu stared at his back for a moment in stunned silence. Then he jogged after the other boy to catch up. Well, at least Sano was still his friend. He shoulda known he could count on the guy to accept him no matter what. They'd been through so rough areas in their friendship but always came out the other side still talking to each other. He was really glad he had a friend like Sano.

Kagurazaka showed up the next day to Osaka field, because he just couldn't stand to stay away any longer. Not just because he missed having sex, but because he actually missed the blond idiot in general. He watched Nakatsu practice and was happy when the blond looked up to notice he was there. They both exchanged a brief wave before Nakatsu focused back on the game. Kagurazaka stared at his hand like it had betrayed him. He'd just acted like some love struck girl waving to her boyfriend. He actually flushed in embarrassment at the thought. He looked up when he felt someone looking at him. He turned his head to see Sano watching him. When Sano caught his gaze, he tilted his head towards the soccer field and smirked knowingly. Kagurazaka's eyes widened in shock when he realized what the other boy was trying to get across. He knew! That blond bastard! If he told Sano he was dead! He scowled at Sano and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned his head away, ignoring him completely, or at least trying to give the impression he was. He stood up and walked down to meet Nakatsu when the soccer practice was over. The blond ambled towards him as if he wasn't quite sure about wanting to come over. They stood awkwardly in front of each other for a minute.

"Hey," Nakatsu finally broke the weird silence.

"Hey, blondie," Kagurazaka made himself smirk like always.

The blond rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen you for a few days, Zakie."

"Yeah, I was busy."

"The track team is gonna be out here late tonight. They have a meet coming up this weekend they are preparing for." Nakatsu told him, ignoring the last comment. "I can't do anything tonight anyways. I have a soccer match on Saturday too."

Kagurazaka shrugged. Well, if the blond didn't want him around then he wasn't staying. He got the message. "I guess I'll go then…"

Nakatsu grabbed his arm. "Hold on!"

They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds.

"You wanna just sit and talk?" Nakatsu asked quietly. He tried not to sound to eager or hopeful, but he knew he hadn't been able to hide it very well.

Kagurazaka actually smiled a little. Apparently, he had misinterpreted the blond's earlier words. They hadn't been a rejection, just an explanation like they had sounded. "Alright."

They turned and climbed the bleachers until they were about near the middle before sitting down. Kagurazaka sprawled out, stretching his legs over the back of the seat in front of him. Nakatsu sat down beside him, close enough so that their shoulders touched. Below them the track team continued to run around and neither one of them envied the poor suckers. Kagurazaka looked down to see Sano walking out of the locker room with his gym bag. The black haired boy looked up and saw them sitting together. Kagurazaka gave him the finger. Sano just smiled before walking back to the dorms.

"Sano knows about us, doesn't he?" The high jumper growled.

Nakatsu sighed. "He figured it out."

"Bastard's acting real smug about it too."

"He's surprised you're gay."

"I'm not gay. I'm bi."

Nakatsu looked over in surprise. "So you've actually been with girls too?"

"Yeah, it wasn't to bad," Kagurazaka replied. "I assume you haven't then."

"No," the blond flushed. "You're the first I've really done anything with."

"I figured," the high jumper grinned.

"Never hear you complaining about my lack of experience," Nakatsu grumbled.

Kagurazaka actually laughed. The blond's eyes widened in surprise. "That's 'cause there was nothing to complain about. You're an awesome lay."

"Thanks, I guess," the blond smiled a little. "Why did you take an interest in me anyways?"

Kagurazaka hesitated before answering. He decided it wouldn't hurt to tell the blond. "Well, it definitely wasn't intentional," the high jumper scowled. "Like I said before I just came to watch Sano jump at first. That Mizuki pest started bothering me until I started to keep tabs on when she was with Sano so I could provoke her. Then you started tagging around too. I thought you were just annoying. You still are." Nakatsu glared at him, which made him smile again. "I noticed you following Mizuki and it was hard to watch you being that pathetic. You irritated me with that lovesick attitude. Once I noticed you, I couldn't stop watching you. I don't know why. You were just to hard to ignore."

Nakatsu shook his head. "That makes no sense."

"I know that!" Kagurazaka snapped then calmed when Nakatsu rolled his eyes at him again. "You should understand though. Wasn't that how it was with Mizuki for you? Wasn't it similar?"

"No," Nakatsu answered automatically. He paused as he thought about it. It really had been. It was little things that had drawn his attention to her. It was her smile, her laughter, and her passion that had caught his interest. Things that seemed so small now had turned into true attraction and then love. It felt like it happened over night. He did understand how the high jumper felt. Sometimes you just couldn't explain why attraction struck the way it did. "Yeah, I get it," he admitted after a moment.

Kagurazaka sat back with a satisfied smirk.

"But whatever this is between us…I don't get it," the blond confessed quietly. He had no idea how he really felt about the high jumper beyond the sex they shared. He knew he liked the guy. He knew the sex was fucking awesome. Sometimes he thought he almost had the answer then his mind would shy away from the truth. Maybe he really didn't want to know or understand what it was that kept him drawn to the high jumper. It was twisted. It was confusing. The last few days hadn't helped solve the issue.

"I don't get it either," Kagurazaka said, but Nakatsu didn't entirely believe him.

They were quiet for a few minutes. The track team were all gathered around the coach listening to him give instructions and encouragement.

"It's kinda funny. I've never really talked to you despite that we're fucking," Nakatsu remarked.

Kagurazaka sighed. "Yeah, we don't really need to for that."

"Yeah, but I really don't know anything about you except that you're a high jumper and you've got sisters. It just seems sorta wrong." Nakatsu pointed out.

The high jumper shrugged. "There's really not a whole lot to know. Why do you care?"

"Because I'm interested in you."

They both looked at each other in surprise. Nakatsu blushed a little in embarrassment. Kagurazaka licked his lips before asking. "What do you want to know?"

Nakatsu thought about it for a minute. "Where do you live?"

"Taisho-ku ward. Not to far from here."

"Why don't you go to Osaka High then?"

"It's to expensive. I have to help my mom with my sisters as much as possible too." He sighed when he saw the unspoken question in Nakatsu's eyes. "My parents run a small temple. It's been losing business lately so we don't make a whole lot of money. I help to take care of Kyomi a lot. I have to keep Tamami in line or she'd probably turn into a slut. I have a part time job to help pay for food and clothes too. I don't want them to feel obligated to take care of me since I'm older now."

"Wow. I never would have guessed you had a family situation like that. No offense. You just don't act like you do," the blond said.

The high jumper chuckled a little. "I don't like people to look down on me. I don't want to be pitied or be a charity case. Whatever I get in this world is gonna be by my own hands."

"So…why high jump then?" Nakatsu asked. "It seems like you're pushing yourself really hard for your family. High jumping has gotta be extra pressure on you."

"It makes my mom happy. It makes me feel free like I'm flying over that pole. I like to see the pride in her eyes when I make a new record. Why do you play soccer?"

"I like being part of a team. I don't have any siblings so my team is kinda like my family. I like the thrill of scoring a goal. I love winning a game because it's about the only thing I can do with success." Nakatsu laughed. "It makes me feel free."

"It's not the only thing you can do with success," Kagurazaka gave him a teasing grin.

Nakatsu shoved him. "Dirty minded bastard."

"Why'd you come to Osaka?" the high jumper asked curiously.

"To get away from my mom. It sounds horrible, but it was the only way I could continue to play soccer without her interfering. I love her but she wants me to take over the family business. I don't want to obviously. I wanna be a professional soccer player. I want to make it all the way to the top. Do you have a goal like that?" Nakatsu looked over at the high jumper with keen interest.

"I'm gonna make it to the Olympics." The high jumper replied boldly.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome. I bet you can do it."

Kagurazaka smiled fiercely. "I am gonna do it. And I'll win a medal."

"How about we go together? I'll meet you there when I get on the Japanese soccer team. We'll both get medals," Nakatsu grinned excitedly.

"Now you're just being crazy."

"What? You think I can't do it? I'll show you! I'll make it!" He exclaimed determinedly, raising his fist in the air in a challenge.

Kagurazaka laughed helplessly. This was the side of Nakatsu he liked the best. He loved the boy's passion. "Alright, blondie. Deal. We'll meet at the Olympics. We'll win our medals and celebrate together."

Nakatsu put out his hand for a shake. "Deal."

The two clasped hands and shook firmly. Kagurazaka glanced down at the field to see it was cleared of all the students finally. He couldn't resist leaning forward to exchange one of those new slow, soft kisses with blond. He felt Nakatsu smirk against his lips before returning the kiss. Kagurazaka drew back enough to murmur against the blond's lips. "So you wanna do it out here on the bleachers?"

"No!" Nakatsu gasped, scandalized. "Someone could see us!"

"So?" the high jumper grinned wickedly.

The blond shoved him back. "No. Not tonight. You're gonna have to wait. I have to save my energy."

"Yeah yeah, for the game. Spoil sport."

"I don't mind making out though," Nakatsu remarked casually.

Kagurazaka sighed in mock dejection. "I guess that'll work for now."

"Are you gonna come to my game?" The blond asked hopefully.

"Do I look like your girlfriend?" The high jumper snorted. Nakatsu looked slightly hurt. "Fine, I'll come to the damn game."

Nakatsu rolled his eyes before leaning forward to kiss the high jumper again. He knew he was getting into deep now. Way past that point in fact. He didn't really mind right at the moment. The more he got to know about the high jumper the more he liked him. He wanted to know everything about Kagurazaka. They lost themselves in the exchange of lips, teeth, and tongue. And it was perfect. Neither one noticed Sano, who was standing around the corner of the locker room to keep a look out for them. He stayed until the couple parted ways for the night and then he hurried away before Nakatsu could find him there.


	6. Chapter 6

Even after Kagurazaka said he'd come to the soccer meet, Nakatsu hadn't seen him. Granted it'd been a little hard to get a clear view of the field between walking out and starting the game. During the game there was no time to even think about the high jumper much less look for him. However, the few minutes before the game started when he had been able to take a quick glance around had yielded no sign of the spiky haired teen. Disappointed, and angry at feeling that way, he'd played even more aggressively than usual. This meant he'd scored lots of goals, but at his team mates expense on a few of those occasions. He felt bad about it after the game. A little part of him hoped that he'd see the high jumper coming off the stands like the rest of the family and friends coming to congratulate the team for their win. When Kagurazaka didn't show for that either it only compounded the disappointment.

Even a few days later he was still stewing over the fact that the high jumper hadn't shown. What bothered him even more was how much it had mattered to him that Kagurazaka come. He'd really wanted the other boy to be there. And he shouldn't be thinking that. They weren't a real couple. They were barely friends now. He was irritated by his own confusion.

"What's the matter?" Kayashima asked. He'd been watching his friend try to study for a test for the last hour with no success. It was pretty obvious the blond's mind was a million miles away from the upcoming test. Kayashima had finally decided to speak up because Nakatsu's sighs, tapping fingers, and rustling from shifting in his seat was starting to drive the other boy slightly nuts.

Nakatsu sat back from his study notes with a grunt of annoyance. He threw down his pencil before glancing over at his friend. "I think I'm getting really serious about someone."

"You mean Kagurazaka," the spirit reader remarked.

The blond blushed and looked away. "Yeah."

"Is that so bad?"

"I dunno. I thought he might be getting serious too."

"I'm not understanding the problem."

"I don't know what we have. It's exciting, but explosive. We clash so badly most of the time, but instead of fighting we-," he cut off abruptly in embarrassment. That was getting a little to personal.

Kayashima's eyebrows raised in surprise when he realized what the blond had been about to say. "You guys are lovers?"

"I wouldn't call it that," Nakatsu sighed, slumping lower in his chair.

"But you've…," Kayashima brought his hands together in a lurid gesture.

The blond stared at him in shock for half a second. His friend was so blunt sometimes. "Yeah we have."

"That is pretty serious." The aura reader remarked. Nakatsu tapped his fingers on his notes again."Perhaps it would be best to break it off if the situation upsets you so much," Kayashima advised.

The blond furrowed his brows as he puzzled over the notion. He was baffled to find that he was actually against that idea. Kagurazaka had only fucked him a handful of time and it had been less than month since the whole strange affair started. Yet, he was unwilling to let it go. Something huge had changed between them since that first angry kiss. Maybe his reasons for not wanting to step away were the same as the high jumper's. Perhaps they both looked forward to what would happen next between them. Whatever it was they shared it had the feel of a ticking time bomb. Every time they were alone whatever it was between them seemed to just erupt. It was exhilarating and frightening. Nakatsu was learning things about himself he'd never known before. His experiences with Kagurazaka had solidified the whole truth of Nakatsu's sexuality to himself. All his previous talk about girls, the brief stint of dating with Komari, and how his attraction to Mizuki had changed once he realized she was a girl had all shown him that girls really weren't of interest to him. He could admit now that he was totally gay. Not only that he enjoyed what that truly meant sexually. He liked kissing, blowjobs, rim jobs, and taking it in the ass. It was not so horrifying to admit that as he had once thought it would be. And it was all because of Kagurazaka.

Kayashima smiled at the aura surround Nakatsu. He knew those colors well. They had surrounded the blond when he'd been "in love" with Mizuki. But those colors had been light, not attesting to complete surrender to those feelings. These colors were darker, a little volatile, but much stronger than any previous times he'd seen it. Obviously, Nakatsu was not aware of how powerfully he felt yet. Maybe because now it wasn't just words but actions he was trying to understand.

"Go with your instincts," the aura reader said decisively.

Nakatsu blinked in surprise. That was a sudden change from the words he'd just gotten only moments ago. He had a feeling Kayashima had read something in his aura that had changed the boy's mind. He didn't bother to ask since he knew his friend wouldn't tell anyways. He'd just trust in Kayashima's judgment. Funny how his friend had helped him clear the confusion with only a few words. "Alright. In that case, I wanna see how far this goes."

"Be careful."

Nakatsu laughed a little to himself. "That's what Sano said."

"Well, he's always been smart."

"Yeah."

Kagurazaka held his sister's hand as they waited for their mother and his other sister, Tamami, to come out of a clothing shop. His mother had just been paying the cashier when they walked out. They'd all be heading home soon. He was more than ready to get back to his room. He could only stand so much clothes shopping with girls. Sure, he'd got some new stuff to, but he'd never been one for shopping. His sister, Kyomi, wiggled and danced next to him as she waited impatiently for their mom. He ignored her attempts to jerk her hand out of his grip. He'd learned long ago letting her get free was a bad idea. He wasn't in the mood to chase a 4 year old down the street. He rocked back on his heels as he watched the people walking along and milling in front of shops. He froze in place when he saw bleached blond hair suddenly appear over the heads of the other people.

"There's no way," he muttered to himself.

Of course, he was wrong.

He stared in shock when he saw Nakatsu walking by himself on the other side of the street. The blond wasn't really watching where he was going. His head was down and his hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets. He looked unhappy. It was an expression Kagurazaka had never really seen before.

"Alright, kids, I'm ready to head home," his mother startled him.

He glanced over at his mother who smiled warmly. "Hey Mom, do you mind if you go home without me. I just saw one of my friends."

"Sure, Makoto. Go have some fun. I'll make dinner and get your sister in bed," She smiled gently. She was more than glad to give her son a chance to have some fun with his friends. He did to much for her and helped so much at home.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll see you at home." He grinned at her and took off across the street. He ran until he caught up with Nakatsu. "Hey, Blondie!" He chuckled when the blond jumped and spun around to face him with a look of astonishment.

"Zakie, what the hell are you doing here?" Nakatsu blurted before he could stop himself.

Kagurazaka smirked at the other boy. "I was out shopping with my family."

"Shouldn't you be with them?" The blond asked curiously.

"Nah, they're done. It's cool. Where were you going?" The high jumper inquired.

Nakatsu glanced down the street, mulling over whether he wanted to tell Kagurazaka or not. If he did the other boy would probably want to come with him. He found he really didn't mind that idea. He was feeling home sick and a little down beat. He could use some company. "I was going out to eat. There's a place near here that serves food that reminds me of home. Wanna come?"

The high jumper looked pleased he'd been invited rather than having to force his company on Nakatsu. "Yeah."

"You better pay for yourself though. I only have enough to pay for myself," The blond warned him.

"Alright."

The two walked in silence until they got to the restaurant. Kagurazaka read the sign as they passed it that proclaimed the place was called Teppan Okonomiyaki. Nakatsu led him in and took him back to his favorite table in the corner. Kagurazaka was a little surprised when the lady that came over seemed to know Nakatsu by name and exactly what the blond would order. The high jumper just ordered whatever the blond was eating. He didn't really eat out that much. He didn't know a whole lot about the different kinds of okonomiyaki either. Nakatsu seemed to notice right away. He smiled as he explained how to cook the food and eat it. He looked happy now and comfortable again.

"So what had you down earlier?" Kagurazaka asked while he was waiting for his food to brown some more.

Nakatsu looked up from his own food with a surprised expression. "You noticed?"

"Well, yeah. It was hard not to," the high jumper remarked as he scooped his food up on his spatula.

"I guess I'm a little home sick." The blond admitted.

Kagurazaka didn't look entirely convinced. "Is that all?"

Nakatsu was actually impressed the high jumper could read he wasn't telling the whole truth when he'd answered. "I miss Mizuki." He admitted after a minute. "Not because I'm still in love with her. I just miss getting to hang out and stuff. Sano's my best friend, but he's been busy lately with practice. I guess I'm just feeling a little lonely."

Now that was a concept the high jumper was all to familiar with. He understood that best of all. "It's alright to miss her. I know what you mean. I don't really have a whole lot of friends. And sometimes I really miss having someone to hang out with," Kagurazaka told him. "I get lonely too."

"Yeah, I miss my family too. I'll probably go home for spring break this year. I haven't seen my dad since I started at Osaka. I miss him," Nakatsu replied. "I miss my mom to of course."

"I don't get to really see my dad to much either. He's always busy with the temple. So is my mom."

"Well, you just seem like you are really close with your dad. It's shitty that he's so busy."

The high jumper smiled sadly. "Yeah."

They ate quietly for a few minutes.

"I came to your soccer meet on Saturday," the high jumper remarked off handedly.

Nakatsu looked up in surprise. "I didn't see you there. I thought you didn't show up."

"I told you I would. I like watching you play." Kagurazaka answered simply. He wasn't going to say he liked watching the blond play because it was how he first noticed how much passion the boy had. Nakatsu put his entire heart into the game. That had captured the high jumper's attention the very first time he'd watched the blond play. He hadn't really wanted Nakatsu to know he was there at the game though. He'd worn a hat and sunglasses so he'd be harder to spot if the blond was looking. He thought it was a little embarrassing that he was showing up to the other boy's game like they were a real couple or something. "I saw you score 6 goals by yourself. Congratulations on winning the game."

"Thanks," the blond muttered in embarrassment. He was pleased and surprised that he was pleased that the other boy had come to watch his game after all. He felt kinda dumb for being so upset about the whole thing now.

Kagurazaka had the sudden urge to kiss the blond. He looked so damn cute all flustered like that.

"Well, uh, I've seen you jump," Nakatsu remarked, trying to find some way to get back on even ground with this guy. The fact that Kagurazaka liked to see him play soccer boggled his mind a little bit.

The high jumper looked down at his food, trying to act like the boy's opinion was just some casual remark. It didn't matter that Nakatsu could see right through the gesture. "Yeah, and?"

"It's pretty cool. I mean, Sano looks graceful when he jumps, but you…," Nakatsu paused when the high jumper's head came up. He cleared his throat when those eyes burned into him, waiting for the rest of the comment. "You look cool. Like you're a hawk or something."

Kagurazaka couldn't help but smile and chuckle at being compared to a hawk. They spent the rest of their time together talking about school and home. Nakatsu seemed to perk up after a while. The high jumper looked down to check his watch. His eyes widened when he realized they'd both been there almost an hour and a half. Nakatsu noticed the boy checking the time and frowned a little. He wasn't ready to go back to the dorms yet. He found he really liked just hanging out with the high jumper. They got along better than he thought they would. At the practice field they always seemed to argue, fight, and then fuck. Away from there they were just two normal boys relaxing together.

"Do you have to go, Zakie?" The blond asked reluctantly.

Kagurazaka sighed. "Soon."

"Well, thanks for hanging out with me," Nakatsu said quietly. He placed the money for payment on the table and stood up with the high jumper. Kagurazaka set down his half of the bill before they left. The two walked out of the restaurant and along the sidewalk a little ways. Kagurazaka unconsciously followed the blond in the direction of Osaka High. He was not really in the mood to go home yet. He was enjoying his time with Nakatsu. It was nice to just talk to him. The two came to a halt and stood awkwardly near each other.

"We should do something like that more often," the high jumper remarked casually as shoved his hands in his pockets.

Nakatsu smiled a little. "Yeah, kinda felt like we were on a date or something."

Kagurazaka cleared his throat. "Well, anyways. I'll see yah later."

"Right, later," the blond replied a touch sadly.

The two still stood there. Each wanted to kiss the other. It felt like it was the right thing to do, but they were in to public a place.

Nakatsu shifted nervously. "Do you wanna…I mean maybe…we could?"

"Could go somewhere together?" Kagurazaka interpreted.

"Yeah, I don't really wanna go to the dorm yet." The blond admitted.

Kagurazaka looked away. "I don't really have a lot of money."

"Well neither do I, but maybe we can split the cost."

"We're both talking about the same thing right?" The high jumper asked just to be sure.

Nakatsu flushed brightly. "A love hotel?"

"Yeah," Kagurazaka grinned at the blond's reaction. "I think I have enough to split the cost."

"Ok, I know a place nearby." Nakatsu replied, trying to sound casual about it.

"Lead the way."

Getting to the love hotel had been the easy part. Buying a room had been fucking embarrassing. In manga stories they never explain how the two characters get passed that part with any kind of dignity or grace. So Nakatsu had just requested a room like he was negotiating a drug deal much to Kagurazaka's amusement. The high jumper had refused to help the blond in any way. He was enjoying letting the soccer player do all the work for once. They made it up to the room with no more issues. Once they both got inside though it was a different story. It was a little weird to have an actual room with a bed in it to use. It would be their first time actually having sex on a proper bed. That was a little weird in itself. To add to the whole surreal situation was they weren't really sure how to proceed since it was outside their normal arena for fucking. There was no wild dash to lock the door, rip off clothes, and just go at it. They stood in the middle of the room looking at the bed then at each other for a full minute before either one made a move.

"So should we…?" Nakatsu asked hesitantly.

Fuck it, Kagurazaka thought. He grabbed the blond by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. Nakatsu stumbled as he was yanked forward, but recovered quickly. Their kisses were heated and deep in a way they normally didn't get to try, because of the rush. There were hands in each other's hair, gripping at shirts, or sliding down to grasp a piece of ass. It all felt so awesome. They flexed and rubbed against each other as they made it with a feverish abandon. It was so fucking nice to just have this without the rush.

Kagurazaka backed the blond up against the bed then pushed him over. Nakatsu gasped then floundered for a second on the soft mattress. The high jumper snickered at the startled look on the blond's face. The high jumper didn't give Nakatsu time to recover before he was stripping him out of his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear. When that was done he reached up to divest the blond of his t-shirt (which he tossed aside with careless joy.) He took a moment to just stare down at Nakatsu. It'd been a while since he'd gotten to just admire the view. The blond was just as sexy as ever. He licked his lips as Nakatsu pushed himself into a sitting position and reached for the hem of Kagurazaka's shirt. Just as quickly, the blond had the other boy freed of his clothing and he took the chance to really get a good look.

Everything always happened so fast that Nakatsu had never really gotten to stop and really get a whole body view of the high jumper. The guy was tall, broad shouldered, taper waisted, lean muscled, and thin. He was all long, graceful limbs. Nakatsu decided the high jumper looked so much better without clothes. He grinned at the thought as his gaze dropped down to the other boy's already alert erection.

"Scoot back," Kagurazaka told him.

Nakatsu shuffled backwards until he reached the pillows. He parted his legs instinctively as the high jumper climbed onto the bed and prowled up the mattress until he was beside Nakatsu. He plopped down onto his side much to the blond's surprise. He rolled to face the high jumper when the boy grabbed his waist to pull him over. This was a first. The two just stared at each other for a moment before they were suddenly kissing again. Kagurazaka reached down to wrap his hand around the blond's cock and began to pump. He grinned as he swallowed up the gasp he received. He used his free hand to grab Nakatsu's hand and fold the boy's fingers around his cock in return. The blond's hand lay still for a moment. Nakatsu was unsure how to proceed. He hadn't ever given anyone a hand job. Kagurazaka directed him for a moment by adjusting his grip and guiding his hand up and down. Once Nakatsu had the motion Kagurazaka let go to concentrate on what he was doing. They stayed like that for a few minutes jacking each other off in long, smooth strokes. Pretty soon it wasn't enough though.

Kagurazaka reached over to the bedside table. He pulled open the drawer and was glad to see the hotel had equipped the place with a bottle of lube. He eyed the condoms for a moment then ignored them. They hadn't used them so far. Why bother now? He continued to pump the blond's erection as he reached between his legs to probe at the boy's hole. Nakatsu's grunted as the first finger slid in. The first intrusion was always a bit of a strange feeling even after the several times they'd fucked. Kagurazaka prepped the blond slowly, taking the time to drive Nakatsu crazy by rubbing over his sweet spot until the blond was practically begging for more.

When the high jumper deemed Nakatsu ready he pulled out his fingers, took his hand off the blond's cock, and rolled onto his back. He smeared some lube onto his cock when Nakatsu let go. He looked over at the blond and grinned. "Get on."

"What?"

"I said 'get on.' I want you to ride me." Kagurazaka replied evenly.

Nakatsu's cheeks flamed as realized what the boy was asking for. "No way."

"I'm not doing anything until you get on. I'll lay here until our time's up on the room," the high jumper said arrogantly.

Nakatsu glared at him as he opened and shut his mouth like a fish out of water. He wanted to be fucked so badly at this point that it was like a physical ache. But he didn't know if he could do what Kagurazaka was asking. He'd never tried. It had always looked awkward in magazines. He chewed his lip as he decided what to do. He watched Kagurazaka reach down and begin to play with himself. That just irritated the blond further. He wasn't gonna let the asshole get off without him getting some satisfaction. He growled as he sat up and slung his leg over the high jumper's hip. Kagurazaka held his cock steady as Nakatsu got into position. He guided the blond down with one hand on his hip.

Nakatsu bit his lip as he sank down onto the cock below him. It felt different and weird being penetrated from this angle. He took in the high jumper's length slow as his body adjusted to the intrusion. Kagurazaka groaned heavy, gripping the blond's hips, as Nakatsu continued taking him in until he was filled to the hilt. The blond paused there, knelt over Kagurazaka's lap. He wasn't quite sure how to proceed. The high jumper grinned and helped the blond lean over until he was propped on his hands. He lifted the blond's hips up then pushed him back down.

"Like that. Go as fast or slow as you want," Kagurazka breathed as the blond lifted off his again.

They fell into a slow tempo at first as Nakatsu got used to being the one in control of the pace. He moaned when the high jumper thrust up to meet his downward motion. They moved together steady and increasingly faster as their lust heated up. Nakatsu found he actually kind of liked being the one on top. He leaned forward until he found the angle where Kagurazaka's cock struck his sweet spot perfectly. He was grateful to the hands that helped him hold that position. Kagurazaka pushed himself up into a sitting position as he could kiss the blond and trail kisses down his neck. Nakatsu actually whimpered from the soft touch of those lips though he'd never admit that he did. The blond buried his fingers in the high jumper's hair as he continued to move, up and down—faster. He tilted his head back with a yelp when the cock inside him struck his sweet spot so hard he thought he saw stars. He gasped as teeth bit into his throat and sucked hard.

"Vampire," he spat and was met with only a dark chuckle.

Their hips moved in unison. Long fingered hands gripped pale hips until they bruised. Nakatsu didn't notice. He was completely focused on his building orgasm to care. His fingers scraped down the high jumper's scalp, making him moan, before digging into the flesh of his shoulders. Climax was a heartbeat away and yet just out of reach. It was driving them wild. Their mouths met in a clash of lips, teeth, and tongue as they rocked together. Then suddenly they were there. They moaned into each other's mouth as they came hard, gripping hips and shoulders, until their strength gave out. They toppled over in a tangled mess of limbs. They laid together panting as they trembled with the after tingles of orgasm.

"Doing it in a bed is a lot nicer," Nakatsu remarked, breaking the silence.

Kagurazaka sighed. "Definitely a lot easier on my back."

Nakatsu glanced over at the clock. "Shit!" He sat up with a jerk. "I'm gonna be late for curfew!"

"Curfew?"

"Yeah, we have to be back to the dorms by 9pm." He scrambled out of bed and raced together his clothes.

"What about showering?" The high jumper asked as he slowly got to his feet. That orgasm had wiped him out. He was ready to go to bed. He wasn't looking forward to walking back home.

"I don't have time. I'll shower when I get back." Nakatsu replied, yanking on his underwear and pants.

Kagurazaka shook his head and grinned as he began to get dressed too. "You're R.A.'s gonna give you hell going back like that."

Nakatsu paused to check his appearance in the mirror. He blinked in surprise when he got a good look at himself. His hair was a completely mess. There was a large bite mark on his throat that he was never gonna be able to cover up even with a school uniform. It was to high up. And his clothes looked like he'd slept in them. He looked like an advertisement for 'just fucked' appearance. "Oh my God. Did you have to bite me there?" He moaned in distress.

"Relax. It looks good on you." The high jumper smirked as he tugged on his shirt.

"I should punch for that," the blond growled.

Kagurazaka grabbed him and kissed him rough. "How about that instead?"

"I gotta go." Nakatsu murmured against the boy's lips.

"I'll see you in a few days." The high jumper said.

They exchanged another quick, deep kiss before Nakatsu rushed out the door. Kagurazaka watched him leave with a smile. It was a little weird to be the one watching the blond go for once. He tugged on his shoes, fixed his hair, and smoothed out his shirt. He checked how he looked in the mirror. A little rumbled but not bad. He'd be able to get past his parents at least, if he was fast. He walked out and the shut the door with something close to reverence. They were definitely coming back there again.

"You're late, Nakatsu!" Sekime barked at the blond as skidded through the front doors of the dorm. He had become the new R.A. when Nanba graduated. They had all voted that he was the most responsible to fill the role. Sometimes though he took the job entirely to serious for the blond's liking.

Nakatsu stopped and bent over double with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "I know!" He gasped. "Sorry!"

Sekime crossed his arms and scowled. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Hanging out with a friend," Nakatsu replied, straightening up.

The other boy's eyes dropped to his neck. One eyebrow quirked up followed by a leering grin. "Oh, that kind of friend. When did that happen?"

Nakatsu slapped his hand over the bite mark on his throat. He'd forgotten all about it. He glared at the other boy. "None of your business."

"Fine, whatever." Sekime frowned. "Just get into your room so I can mark everyone as being present."

"Alright! Relax," The blond snapped before stomping off down the hall.

"And take a shower!" Sekime shouted after him.

Nakatsu flipped him off.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagurazaka stayed away from Osaka for a few days again after the last time he saw Nakatsu. The whole love hotel thing had been awesome. The eating out at dinner together had been pretty good too. What freaked him out was Nakatsu saying it had been like a date. That made him think that maybe the blond was starting to mistake their relationship for something other than it was, despite having made himself clear in the beginning. Whatever they had together was for sexual gratification only. He didn't date guys. He'd only ever really dated one girl. That was beside the point. He and dating didn't work. He didn't want it to work; especially not with a guy.

Kagurazaka knew they were getting to involved with each other. They had gone from sex pals to friends in only a matter of days. He was afraid that somehow their friendship would move into the lover's stage. He was trying desperately to avoid that situation. The really bad part was he had become to emotionally invested himself. That didn't help when he was trying to keep feelings out of their arrangement. It was really hard not to want something more with Nakatsu though. He was so honest about his feelings even when he was trying not to be. He gave 100 percent of himself every time he did something. How could Kagurazaka not admire, desire, and lo-no not going there!

So he stayed away from Osaka for a few days trying to sort out everything going on inside his head. He needed to fit Nakatsu back into the box in his mind labeled "sex friend". It was just a lot harder to do than he thought. It was hard to stay away too, because just thinking about the blond made him horny. It was like a constant itch he couldn't really scratch. Jerking off was not satisfying anymore. It just made him want Nakatsu more. The whole situation was making him grouchy and frustrated. He hated being sexually frustrated.

He dropped his head dramatically onto his school desk with an annoyed sigh.

"Are you feeling ill, Mr. Kagurazaka?" the teacher's voice brought his head back up in an instant.

"No, sir," he answered.

"Then perhaps you'd like to pay attention to my lecture. Your sighs and irritability are making it hard for the rest of the class to concentrate. If you are that bored I could always send you out to stand in the hall and count floor tiles," the teacher said impatiently.

Kagurazaka gritted his teeth. "Sorry. I'll do my best to listen, sir."

"Good. Now, where was I…"

That was it. He had to go to Osaka after school. This crap was beginning to affect everything he was doing lately. He needed to get laid if only to settle his nerves.

/

In the days after the love hotel incident, Nakatsu had been feeling like he was in a constant state of anticipation and embarrassment. Part of him just couldn't believe he had been that bold in suggesting the hotel in the first place. He was absolutely amazed that he'd ridden the high jumper's cock like that. Man, just thinking of himself doing that made his cheeks flame up. He always seemed to lose his senses when he was with Kagurazaka. Sex with the guy seemed to render his higher brain functions momentarily useless. He thought of how their whole sexual agreement had started and couldn't believe he'd gotten himself into this situation. Sure he was a rash person. He tended to leap into things without really thinking about the consequences at times. He couldn't really wrap his brain around why it had all started.

After the love hotel he thought maybe they were getting a lot closer than they had meant to. He wasn't really upset by it. Surprised was a better word for it. The thought of actually dating Kagurazaka though made him kinda happy. He wondered if the high jumper would be willing to change their arrangement into something a little more permanent and meaningful. He doubted it. Zak had been pretty clear about not wanting anything other than a sex friend. Nakatsu thought maybe they had already moved past that part, whether it was intentional or not.

All Nakatsu really knew and understood was that he wanted to see Zak more. He wanted to really get to know the high jumper better. He wanted to find out what made Zak feel good. So far their sexual encounters had been fairly one sided. He wanted more now. He found himself wanting to fuck the high jumper. He wanted to know what it felt like to be inside someone. He fantasized about getting to see, and hear, how Zak would react if their roles were reversed. Would the high jumper let him though?

He tapped his fingers on his desk. It might take some careful planning on his part to pull this off. He'd probably have to catch the high jumper off guard. Now that he decided he wanted to fuck Zak though he wasn't gonna try to make it happen. It wasn't fair that he always had to play bitch. He wanted to experience sex as a top for once. He was gonna get it too. He felt a slow smile creep across his face.

"Hey, you better pay attention," Sano hissed from the next desk over making the blond jump.

"What?" He blinked to focus back in on the class.

Sano gave him a deadpan look. "This stuff's gonna be on the final test. Stop day dreaming, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot." Nakatsu whispered fiercely.

"Then stop thinking with your dick and take some notes," the black haired boy snapped.

"Is there something you two need to discuss?" The teacher interrupted before Nakatsu could come up with a witty reply.

"No, sir!" they both answered promptly.

"Good, now when you merge these two…"

Nakatsu dropped his chin into the palm of his hand. He really hoped Kagurazaka showed up after his soccer practice this afternoon. He was determined to get what he wanted the next time they were together.

/

Nakatsu felt relief when he caught sight of Kagurazaka walking across the field to meet him at the end of his soccer practice. He was afraid the high jumper wouldn't come. He'd been away longer than usual. They greeted each other a bit awkwardly. Both were aware of the strong tug of lust that was making them both antsy. The others just couldn't leave fast enough. Neither one touched each other until they were inside the locker room with the door safely locked. They didn't even make it away from the door before Nakatsu grabbed the high jumper and pulled him into a biting kiss. Kagurazaka blinked in surprise at the blond's forwardness. Usually Nakatsu waited for him to make the first move. He wasn't entirely upset by the new development. In fact, it heightened his arousal.

Their kisses got fiercer as the sexual tension and want started to get thicker between them. Nakatsu's hands were suddenly on the high jumper's shirt, ripping it up and off. Kagurazaka went for Nakatsu's pants, but the blond shoved his hand away. The high jumper frowned in disbelief. Something was different about Nakatsu today. He wasn't acting the normal semi-awkward self that Kagurazaka was used too. He decided not to say anything though. He wanted to see how far the blond would go. He didn't think Nakatsu really had the guts to do much more than he was at the moment.

He jerked in surprise when Nakatsu slipped his hands down the back of his jeans and squeezed his ass. Of course, he thought, I could be wrong about Nakatsu's bravery. He grabbed Nakatsu's wrists and pulled Nakatsu's hands out of the back of his jeans. He gave the blond a flat look. "So now you wanna try to do me?" The high jumper scoffed.

"Try?" Nakatsu smirked before grabbing the other boy. He spun Kagurazaka around and shoved him face first against the locker room door. He grabbed the high jumper's wrists, pinning them against the door so he couldn't move. He ground his erection into the cleft of the high jumper's ass. "I am gonna do you."

Kagurazaka moaned through gritted teeth in spite of himself. It had been a while since he'd played uke. It wasn't exactly a position he preferred, but he supposed it was only fair to let Nakatsu try. So far it had been him doing all the taking. He was interested to see how the blond would handle this on the first time around. He could always refuse and turn the tables if he didn't enjoy it. He relaxed into Nakatsu's grip and decided to give up the fight.

"Ok," the high jumper consented. "Show me how well you think you can do."

As soon as Nakatsu felt the high jumper surrender he loosened his grip on the boy's wrists. He was nervous. He could admit that. He'd never really explored another person's body. So far he'd only been the receiver. He wanted to learn what it felt like to touch, taste, and take another person. He would just take it slow and discover for himself how to make Kagurazaka feel good. He just hoped the high jumper would let him.

Nakatsu started at the high jumper's waist line, dragging his fingers upwards, and smirked as smooth muscles tensed beneath his caresses. He slid his hands over every inch of Kagurazaka's bare chest so he could learn the contours. He listened to the other boy's steadily increasing breaths and felt the pounding of Kagurazaka's heart beneath his fingers. He admired how warm and smooth the high jumper's skin was beneath his hands. He wandered across the high jumper's nipples then stopped to pay closer attention to them.

Kagurazaka jerked, sucking in a harsh breath, as his nipples were tweaked, rubbed, and pinched. Each tiny move seemed to transfer down into his cock like a livewire. God, it felt good, but he was getting impatient. Before he could complain those teasing hands were gone. They relocated to his pants line. He was more than happy to have his pants and underwear yanked down to be kicked aside. Nakatsu's hands were back to run over the hard muscles of his thighs then trail upwards on the insides against sensitive skin. The high jumper groaned as his body trembled at the pleasure that wound its way through him. His cock was already hard and begging for attention just from the simple touches.

Nakatsu paused just an inch away from Kagurazaka's cock. It was the next step in foreplay (or at least as far as he knew. Zak always seemed to follow these same steps in the build up towards having sex.). He stopped to collect himself and think. He wanted to get Kagurazaka really turned on quickly. He knew what worked for him, but would it work for the high jumper too. He'd just have to experiment.

He took his right hand away from the leg it rested on and brought it to his mouth. He swiped his tongue liberally over the palm of his hand then reached back around to Kagurazaka's front. When his hand closed around the high jumper's cock for the first time it was like an electric jolt for the both of them. Kagurazaka's hips jerked forward as he moaned softly. Nakatsu's hand slid easily down the length, spreading the make shift lubrication. Kagurazaka's head fell forward to rest against the door as his hands clenched into fists. Holy shit, he hadn't expected it to feel that damn good. Nakatsu's hand stroked over his cock in firm, even strokes like he was seeking something out. Kagurazaka understood an instant later when the blond's hand rubbed over the most sensitive spot on his cock. The high jumper moaned heatedly as his body quivered. The blond's hand zoned in on that spot just on the underside of the cock head to work it mercilessly. Kagurazaka felt like his insides were on fire and his knees were turning to mush. No one had ever taken the time to really touch him like this. His hips rolled and flexed, trying to create more delicious friction.

The hand that had lain quiet on the top of the high jumper's thigh rose up to take his chin and turn his head to the side. Nakatsu leaned in to kiss him, slow and searching. Kagurazaka shivered. The kiss was just as passionate as any other they'd shared but it wasn't rough. It was a smooth glide of lips and tongue with out either trying to dominate. The kiss and the perfect attention paid to his cock had his orgasm building faster than he'd expected. He pulled his mouth away to pant for breath as that hand drove him quickly towards climax.

Nakatsu reached over to snag the bottle of lube out of his jacket draped on the bench and fumbled it open. He struggled to coat his fingers one handedly with little success. He didn't realize how hard it was to try to multi-task all of this at once. How did Kagurazaka do it so easily? Finally, he was forced to take his hand away from the high jumper's cock with an irritated growl. He earned a frustrated snarl from Kagurazaka as he slathered lube across his fingers. His hand was back on the high jumper's length a moment later. He hesitated half a second before pressing one finger inside of Kagurazaka's tight body. The high jumper groaned breathlessly as another finger joined the first. Fuck, that felt amazing. He wet his lips as the blond began to tentatively thrust his fingers and search for his sweet spot.

"A little higher," Kagurazaka gasped. He yelped when Nakatsu found it a second later. Ecstasy zinged down his nerves to his cock, making his hips jerk spastically.

Nakatsu smiled in satisfaction as the high jumper began to gasp and moan with every thrust and slide of his hands. He felt like an orchestrator, playing the perfect instrument, and receiving the most beautiful music for his efforts. Sweat glistened on Kagurazaka's skin as his body spiraled closer to release. Every part of him was focused on those hands that were steadily driving him crazy. Nakatsu leaned down to bite into the soft skin of the high jumper's neck. He sucked and then swiped his tongue across the heated skin, soothing away the pain. It was that final act that sent the high jumper over the edge. He came with a muffled shout. His head fell back against Nakatsu's shoulder as his body arched. His hips flexed with the force of his orgasm. Cum splattered over the door and down Nakatsu's hand—warm and wet.

"Holy shit," he groaned, as his body continued to quiver.

Nakatsu's fingers curled inside him over that sweet spot, making him whimper as his sensitive body jerked from the almost overwhelming sensation. "Felt good?" Nakatsu asked smugly.

The high jumper growled. "Shut up."

"God, that was hot," Nakatsu sighed against Kagurazaka's throat. He rubbed his now aching cock against the high jumper's hip. He wanted to cum now too. Watching the high jumper get off had been incredibly arousing. No wonder the guy liked watching him get off all the time. It was a proud moment to know he'd made the person he liked cum for him. "I wanna fuck you," he moaned.

"Not ready," Kagurazaka sighed. "Add another finger and stretch me. Like this…" He demonstrated in the air with his own hand.

Nakatsu did as he was told. The high jumper grunted at the burning sensation of another finger being added and then being stretched open. The occasional rub over his sweet spot was making his cock wake back up slowly. Nakatsu's insistent humping against his hip had Kagurazaka smiling in sympathy.

"That's enough," he relented. "Go ahead."

Nakatsu sighed in relief. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. Nakatsu gripped the other boy's waist as he lined up his cock against that small opening that was supposed to accept him. For a moment, he wondered if he really would fit in there. Kagurazaka reached back to grab his hip and pull him forward impatiently. He took the hint. A deep breath was drawn before he started to thrust forward. His breath caught as he began to sink inside of the high jumper's body. The tight heat and the slow give of the high jumper's body around his cock was like nothing he'd ever imagined. Kagurazaka whimpered as he was filled by Nakatsu's hard length. The blond felt so much bigger inside him. He could feel every inch being taken inside himself. It'd been months since he'd last felt this. He'd forgotten the burn of the first few moments.

When Nakatsu's entire length was seated within the high jumper, he went still for a few seconds. He closed his eyes, feeling and taking in the sensations surrounding his cock. He'd never felt anything like it before. He had nothing to compare it too. The connected feeling he had with Kagurazaka in that moment was incredible. He rubbed his hand up and down the high jumper's sides to help steady the shaking boy. Finally, he couldn't stay still any longer. Instinct was telling him that he needed to move NOW. He drew back out halfway before surging back in. The answering moan he received sent shivers down his spin. He took up a slow, steady pace just trying to feel and memorize every amazing second.

Kagurazaka let himself fall forward against the door once more. He shifted his hips until Nakatsu's cock struck his sweet spot, making him cry out. He let his body fall into sync with Nakatsu. He rocked back into the blond as he braced himself up with his hands. He couldn't stop the moans or whimpers that escaped him as the blond fucked him. It felt so different with Nakatsu than with anyone the high jumper had been with previously. Maybe because at this pace he could truly feel every slid and thrust that blond made. Or perhaps it was how Nakatsu held him, caressed him, and kissed every inch of skin within reach of his mouth. He felt truly connected to the boy fucking him with such sweet, long thrusts.

The two moved seamlessly together. Climax built inside them one thrust at a time until it was looming inside them, driving them on faster yet. Nakatsu's hands continued to caress over smooth skin, occasionally stopping to tweak a nipple. He forgot all about stroking the high jumper's dick in the passion of everything he was feeling. Kagurazaka certainly wasn't complaining. He just kept rocking his hips so that every thrust jabbed his sweet spot hard enough to make him think he was seeing stars. Pleasure stormed through them in tides and left them breathless. The high jumper's hand drifted to his cock, needing release and unable to wait any longer for it. Behind him, the blond's pace picked up and his hands gripped Zak's hips hard. Their bodies quaked as their orgasms loomed just out of reach, and they strove for it desperately. It crashed over them suddenly, gripping them in heady throes of ecstasy.

Nakatsu came aware of himself again after what felt like several long surreal moments that could have been seconds or hours. He wasn't quite sure. He was surprised to find his face pressed against Kagurazaka's shoulder. He straightened up, slipped his cock free of the high jumper, before gently turning the other boy around to face him. Kagurazaka had a glazed, sated look on his face that he'd never seen before. The ever present scowl was completely gone. In its place was a strange, barely there smile. His normally spiked hair was falling into his eyes. He looked softer and happier. The effect made him look incredibly handsome. It was totally different from the normal blissed out look Nakatsu was used to seeing. It was a much improved version.

He couldn't resist the urge to kiss the high jumper. His hand came up to cup the high jumper's jaw as he leaned in closer. Their lips met in a lazy, deep kiss. It left Kagurazaka feeling vulnerable and broken open. There was none of the previous fury from the beginning in it. That did not make it any less knee weakening. They broke apart after a moment to catch their breath only to meet back together. Hands roamed freely over cooling, sweaty skin. Neither cared much about the mess that lingered on them. Touching and tasting seemed more important. At length, they pulled apart and were surprised to find how closely entwined they'd become.

"Shit," Kagurazaka whispered as he detached himself. When had his body begun to betray him so thoroughly? When had these feelings begun to consume him? Nakatsu didn't stop the high jumper as he ducked out from under his arms. It was crazy how quickly the feelings between them were beginning to overtake them; so damned frightening in their intensity. It wasn't supposed to be like that. But could they even try to stop it now that it seemed to have caught hold of them?

"So I guess I didn't do so badly," Nakatsu joked, trying to shove down the emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

Kagurazaka couldn't stop the sudden chuckle that escaped him. "Not to bad." Fuck, that had been the best uke experience he'd ever had. He wondered what it was that it so much better. He realized it was simply that it was Nakatsu. His slower, gentler style had been a million times hotter and more amazing than the near violent fucks he'd endured. Who knew he was such a sucker for slow fucking?

"C'mon, let's shower and get out of here before it gets any later," he said, grabbing Nakatsu's hand and pulling him into the nearest shower stall.

The blond blinked owlishly at him. "We've never showered together before."

"Well, it'll save time," the high jumper stated, brushing it off because he did not want to examine his own actions any further. He'd had enough of new emotions today. He turned on the shower and drowned out his thoughts in the spray.

/

Umeda walked towards his bus stop by way of the Osaka High athletic field. It wasn't his normal route, but curiosity had changed his course. He had a pretty strong feeling Nakatsu would be meeting his FWB (friend with benefits) today. He wanted to catch a glimpse of the couple for himself. Sure it was a little childish of him to be snooping on teenagers, but he didn't run into that many gay students in Osaka High. He got a few love letters and confessions from the few who hid in the crowd of the student body. He even got some from the few students who were just confused about their sexuality. It was all quite flattering. That was far different than knowing one of the kids you counseled was out in the locker room banging his fuck buddy. So yeah, he wanted a peek.

What he wasn't expecting was to find Sano guarding the area. On hind sight, he really should have expected it. The blond couldn't keep anything from Sano. They friendship was to close to hide something like this for long. It amused him though that Sano was going to such lengths to protect his friend's privacy. He smiled when Sano caught sight of him. The high jumper straightened up and crossed his arms in a look of defiance. Umeda couldn't resist the urge to tease him a little.

"Sano, why are you still out here? Shouldn't you be back in the dorms by now? It's almost curfew," Umeda remarked casually as he strode up to the boy. He shifted like he was going to look around the corner of the stands. He bit his lip to hide his smile when Sano shifted with him to block his view.

"I felt like getting some air," Sano replied curtly.

Umeda dug in his pocket to pull out his pack of smokes. He shook one out, placed it between his lips, and lighted it up. He stood there smoking for a moment before finally speaking again. "You know I find it admirable that you'd stand out doing guard duty for your friend?"

"What?" Sano's eyes widened in shock.

"Nakatsu told me all about it," Umeda answered simply. He wasn't really breaking confidentiality policies if the other party was already privy to the information. It was like having someone on your third party information release.

Sano's defensive posture immediately relaxed a little. "When did he tell you?"

"Pretty much at the start. Guess he figured it'd be easy to talk to someone who wouldn't judge since I'm gay too."

"Makes sense I guess," Sano remarked. "So why are you out here then?"

"Curiosity. I also hoped to have a chat with Kagurazaka," Umeda answered, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Me too," Sano growled, looking irritable. "They're being reckless."

"That's part of being a teenager. Enjoy it while you can use that as an excuse," Umeda grinned.

They both froze when they heard the locker room door open. They peeked around the corner to see both boys walking out. The two exchanged brief good byes before Nakatsu stepped closer for a kiss. Even from here Umeda could see the kiss was passionate and deep, full of unsaid words and unspoken meanings. Umeda narrowed his eyes at the amount of emotion he could see hiding in Nakatsu's actions. The boy really was being reckless. He was in love whether he realized it or not. Kagurazaka seemed more emotionally involved than Nakatsu had originally told him. They were a lot closer than he'd thought. The two boys broke apart and stepped away. Umeda and Sano ducked back around the corner, but neither moved. The doctor raised one eyebrow questioningly at Sano as if to inquire about his remaining presence. Sano shrugged grumpily.

Nakatsu turned the corner and skidded to a halt with a loud curse. He stared at the both of them wide eyed. "What the hell-?"

Umeda chuckled at the comical look on the blond's face. "I'm merely here out of curiosity. Sano has been standing guard for you. I think you owe him a thank you."

The boys exchanged quick glances and flushed bright red.

"Thanks," Nakatsu muttered.

"Now then, Nakatsu, you haven't exactly been very conscious of the possibility that you could get caught. I think you both should find somewhere else to meet up. I'm sure Sano would appreciate not having to stand out here watching your back. Well, not really your back, but-." Umeda said.

"I get it!" Nakatsu yelped in embarrassment.

"Ok, good. Now I need to go catch my bus and embarrass your fuck friend too," Umeda strode away, flicking the butt of his cigarette away.

"Wait, what!" Nakatsu spun around in horror. "Don't you dare say anything to him!"

Umeda laughed and waved dismissively.

Nakatsu looked back in unmasked terror at Sano. "He wouldn't really…would he?"

Sano shrugged and began to walk away. He'd done his job here. Nakatsu stood there another moment before groaning worriedly. He hurried after Sano, not wanting to be left behind. He could only hope Umeda had been joking about talking to Kagurazaka. He wondered if he and Sano were ever gonna talk about this. He doubted it. Sano probably wanted to pretend this never happened. Still he was grateful his friend had been watching out for him. He glanced over at Sano and smiled. He really had some good friends.

/

Umeda got to the bus stop and was pleased to find that Kagurazaka was there waiting too. He ambled over before sliding his hands into his coat pockets. He watched the high jumper eye him up suspiciously. He caught the boy's eye and smiled politely.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" Kagurazaka finally asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Probably. I'm one of the school doctors at Osaka High. I know who you are," he replied evenly.

"Oh really?"

"Um hum. Kagurazaka Makoto. Your Sano's jump rival. I've seen you jump. Very powerful, but you're gonna over stress your joints that way." He said casually.

The high jumper scowled. "Doesn't matter as long as I win."

"You won't be saying that when you're forty and can't even make love because you have arthritis in your knees and back," Umeda smirked.

"What do you care!" Kagurazaka barked angrily, flushing in embarrassment.

"I've somewhat of an interest in you," Umeda answered. The high jumper looked horrified for a moment. "Oh not like that. Cut it out. You're far to young for me."

Kagurazaka scowled again and crossed his arms. "What then?"

"Well, it's like this. I'm very protective of my students. I happen to know you're in a rather intimate relationship with one of the boys I counsel," Umeda said simply.

"Fuck, is there no one he hasn't told?" The high jumper grumbled.

"Actually, he's kept pretty tight lipped about it. He can't help that his expressions are an open book." The doctor replied teasingly.

"Again, why do you really care?" Kagurazaka growled irritably.

"I don't want you getting any further involved with him if you have no interest besides just being sex buddies. Nakatsu's to emotional. Whether you realize it or not he'd already to emotionally involved with you. So if you don't want that from him; end it. Unrequited love hurts a lot. It's not fair for him to be strung along," The doctor said seriously, bringing the full weight of his amber eyed glare down on the boy.

Kagurazaka couldn't hold the older man's gaze for long. It was to knowing, to piercing. He looked away and hunched his shoulders defensively. "I'm not trying to make him fall for me."

"Maybe you aren't, but he is. You're his first everything. Of course he's going to be very attached to you."

"We're friends now. I don't want to hurt him," the high jumper admitted quietly. He was a little surprised he was being this honest with a virtual stranger. But this doctor seemed to truly care about Nakatsu.

"Then think about what you want from him carefully. If you continue on this way you will hurt him," Umeda advised gently.

"Yeah, I know," Kagurazaka sighed. He turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going? The bus will be here soon."

"I'll walk home. I need to think."

"Be careful. Oh, and I told Nakatsu to find somewhere else for you extracurricular activities. Someone else might see you guys besides me."

Kagurazaka stopped and stared back at the doctor in surprise. Umeda just smiled. "Whatever." The high jumper snapped then hurried off before Umeda could say anything else.

"Silly kids," Umeda muttered as he watched the boy walk away. He hoped things worked out for both their sakes. First love was always rough.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagurazaka had been mulling over an idea for about a week now. Golden week was starting today. Nakatsu had told him that he was staying at Osaka during it. The blond had plans to go home to visit his family, but they had decided to take something like a honeymoon vacation to Hawaii. Nakatsu had nowhere else to really go so he opted to stay. Zak's family had also decided to go on vacation. Not all together though. His sister Kiyomi was staying at his grandparents while his parents went on vacation to Sapporo. His other sister was going to a weeklong camp for the track team. He had decided to stay home. Soon as he knew about everyone leaving he'd had a rather brilliant idea. He wanted to ask Nakatsu to stay with him for the week.

There were several problems to this idea though. The first was that if he did ask Nakatsu might get the wrong idea and really think they were dating. In a way the idea wasn't bad, but he'd already promised himself he would never date men. Just fuck them. The second was by thinking up this idea he realized that he was putting his feelings in danger of being noticed. As much as he tried to hide them from himself it would be even harder with Nakatsu there. He knew that he was getting in over his head. He wasn't ready to stop though. That was an issue. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from wanting the simple desire of waking up next to the blond in the morning. He wanted to know what it was like to actually sleep next to a lover. He wanted to pretend that maybe even for a week he could have something more with Nakatsu. It would be a nice dream he could look back on later with fondness.

He was sitting next to the blond on the Osaka bleachers even now still debating on the matter. He knew by Nakatsu's worried expression that he'd been silent to long.

"What's up with you today?" the blond finally blurted.

Zak shrugged. "I've had something on my mind."

"What exactly?"

There was another long pause. Finally, Zak thought 'fuck it.' "Do you wanna stay at my place for Golden week?"

"You're inviting me over to your place?" Nakatsu asked, totally shocked by the mere prospect.

"I just said that, didn't I?" Zak rolled his eyes.

Nakatsu was quiet for a moment. "What about your family?"

"They all went on vacation for golden week."

"And you stayed behind?"

Zak shrugged. "I figured I had better things to do with a whole week to myself."

Nakatsu flushed bright red at the implications.

"You didn't go home for golden week." Zak pointed out.

"Yeah I know."

"Then everything worked perfectly. We have all week together," Zak grinned, the smile a mix of dark lust and mischievousness. "You can stay over if you want."

Nakatsu's eyes widened in surprise; he was pretty sure if they kept doing that they were gonna fall out of his head. Was this guy trying to give him a heart attack from constant astonishment? He thought about what Zak had offered. Really, the prospect was incredibly tempting. It was like being offered a week of fucking somewhere they could fully enjoy themselves and take their time—every time. He looked at the high jumper's face. He could see the tension building the longer he waited to answer Zak's offer. It must have been difficult for the high jumper to put himself out there like that.

"Alright." He finally answered. "I'll stay with you. Though maybe not over night every night. I do have to come back here to study and do homework."

"Bring it with you."

"Somehow I doubt I'll even touch it when I'm at your place," Nakatsu remarked off handedly.

Zak sniggered. "Good point. Fine. You have to stay over at least one night though."

"Like tonight?" Nakatsu asked, suddenly a little nervous.

"If you'd like too…"

The two regarded each other quietly for a moment.

"Ok, let me go get a change of clothes." Nakatsu decided on a whim. How many chances would he get to have something like this with Zak? He should take advantage of it. He stood up.

"I'll be waiting right here for you," Zak replied casually.

Nakatsu nodded, before hurrying back to his dorms. He purposely did not let himself think to much. He didn't want to psych himself out. He grabbed his book bag, upended it over his bed so that the books spilled onto his mattress, and shook once to make sure the whole thing was empty. He quickly dug through his basket of clean clothes to pull out a set of clothes tomorrow. He ran into the bathroom, gathered up his toiletries before shoving them in their bag, and cramming that in to the back pack. He double checked to make sure he had everything before racing back out of the dorms. He deliberately slowed down before reaching the bleachers so he could catch him breath. He didn't want Zak to know he'd been in that much of a hurry, or it would give away the excited feeling trying to take wing in his stomach.

Zak was waiting with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His nervousness bled through in the way he rocked back and forth on his heels waiting for the blond. Nakatsu smiled, glad not to be the only one a little keyed up by the possibilities of the week ahead. Zak noticed him a moment later. He turned his back and began to walk away, waiting for Nakatsu to catch up. It didn't bother the blond to much. It was just another clue that the high jumper was a little more anxious than he let on. They walked to the bus stop and waited in silence. Once on the bus, they chatted about where their families had gone on vacation, about sports and whatever else trying to keep the silence from getting awkward.

They got off at an unfamiliar street corner for Nakatsu. He followed the high jumper three blocks to a steep set of stairs that led up to a small temple. The grounds were beautiful, surrounded by trees that blocked the city from view and a winding garden. Kagurazaka led him around the temple to a house that was set further back on the property. It to was small yet warm and pleasant looking. It had a neat, orderly feel to it that spoke much about the people who worked hard to take care of it. Kagurazaka lead him inside. They deposited their shoes at the door before heading up a flight of stairs and down a hallway to a room at the back left corner of the house. Kagurazaka opened the door, walked in, and turned to watch the blond, who had paused on the threshold.

Nakatsu was a little surprised by the size of the room. It was almost as big as his dorm room, but that was made to house two people. There was a desk under one of the windows opposite of where he was standing. A small bookshelf was next to it. In the adjacent corner was a low, long dresser with a TV on it. Nakatsu turned his head to see Zak's bed in the opposite corner of the room from the desk. He blinked in bemusement when he realized it was a double bed. There was a night stand next to the bed and another bookshelf next to it. The room was mostly clean, only a little messy compared to Nakatsu's own dorm room. He could easily picture Zak sitting at the desk doing homework.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Zak finally lost his patience.

Nakatsu grinned sheepishly and stepped through the doorway. "It's bigger than I thought."

"I took this room after my parents moved their bedroom downstairs." Zak replied easily. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"Sure." Nakatsu never turned down free food.

"Get comfortable. Feel free to turn on the TV. I'll be right back." Zak made it almost sound like a demand.

Nakatsu rolled his eyes as the high jumper slipped out the door and down the steps. He moved further into the room. He set down his back pack by the desk. He straightened when something on the desk caught his eye. Nakatsu reached down and picked up a familiar looking magazine. He had a copy of it himself. It was the issue with the pictures taken by Akiha of himself, Nanba, Sano, and Mizuki. His issue looked just as dog eared as this one. It was a little funny to find it here on Kagurazaka's desk though. He flipped through it to a page that was marked. He smiled when he saw the picture of himself and Sano standing back to back in black tops. He honestly thought that was the best picture of him too. Well, if he needed real proof that Kagurazaka liked him, it was right here in his hands.

Kagurazaka pushed open the door with his elbow as he balanced the drinks and snacks in his hands. He set them down on his desk before glancing over to see what Nakatsu was doing. His eyes went wide in horror when he realized what the blond had in his hands. He jumped forward and snatched the magazine free of Nakatsu's grasp. He yanked open a desk drawer and shoved it in. Nakatsu smiled at him knowingly, which irritated the hell out of the high jumper.

"I guess you really liked those pictures." The blond remarked casually.

"I took the magazine from my sister. She was staring at those pictures of Sano so much it was pissing me off," Zak replied in a tight voice. It was half true. He had taken the magazine from his sister. Not for that reason though, despite that being the one he'd told her.

Nakatsu's smile just broadened. "Sure. That's why it's so worn out looking, especially that one picture of me that's marked."

"Oh shut up."

Nakatsu laughed outright, unable to stop himself. Zak shoved him irritably. The blond stumbled back a step then glared, only half threateningly. The high jumper rolled his eyes at him. Nakatsu grabbed him and yanked him forward into a biting kiss. His surprised yelp was swallowed up in the blond's mouth. Just like that the weird tension between them was gone. It had vanished under the blaze of lust that flared to life in both of them. Mouths retreated and met in a repeated ardent dance of lips, teeth, and tongue as questing fingers worked to strip each other of clothes. They stumbled towards the bed. Zak tumbled over backwards. He was surprised to find himself pinned down a moment later. He was given no time to protest. Nakatsu's mouth was on his again as his hands roamed over Zak's chest. The high jumper groaned deep in his throat when Nakatsu moved his mouth to his neck to nip at the sensitive spot behind his ear. His cock throbbed hard as that talented mouth continued to nip, suck, and kiss down his neck. He wrenched his wrists trying to get free to no avail. Nakatsu chuckled, more than delighted to have found such a sensitive place on the high jumper.

Zak quickly realized that Nakatsu was in the mood to take his time. He wanted to touch and taste every part of the high jumper. Zak relaxed to allow himself to enjoy the attention. Time drifted by in a haze of pleasure from talented hands and a wicked mouth. Yet it almost seemed sudden when Nakatsu slipped his fingers out of him—more than ready to move on to the best part. It was so weird to Zak to be the one on his back taking it again. It'd been some time since he'd really done this regularly for anyone. Once he topped the first time, he'd lost interest in playing bottom. It just hadn't been as satisfying to him as being the seme. He looked up at the blond positioning his cock to take Zak. He liked giving it up for Nakatsu and that was a real first. In fact, since the first time Nakatsu had been inside Zak, the blond had been topping more often than the high jumper got to anymore. He frowned a little when he realized that. Well, whatever.

"C'mon already. I'm waiting. What do you need? An invitation?" The high jumper teased Nakatsu.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Wasn't sure if you were ready. You were spacing out."

Kagurazaka grabbed the back of his thighs and held his legs open. "Here's your invitation. Hurry up already." He grinned at the look of utter lust that clouded Nakatsu's expression. The high jumper groaned when the blond thrust into him a moment later in a smooth, slow glide. Ah, perfect. That cock felt so right inside him. He felt filled, whole, and wanted. He dropped his head back on to the pillow and let go of his hold on his thighs. He closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the feel Nakatsu's cock as the boy pulled out then thrust back in. He moaned happily, catching hold of the blond's biceps. It felt amazing to feel the blond move over and in him. Nakatsu's strokes were slow and achingly arousing. Nakatsu was getting really good at playing top, but the high jumper needed more. "Hey, sit back," He pushed the blond into a kneeling position. He scooted so his hips were cradled in Nakatsu's lap. "Now hold my thighs and thrust harder. You can go faster, but stay in deep that way."

Nakatsu did as he was told. He amused by how bossy the high jumper was even with a cock in his ass. He snapped his hips forward and was rewarded with a pleased curse. Kagurazaka smacked his head off the mattress in surprised ecstasy. Apparently, the blond was the perfect length and at the perfect angle to hit his sweet spot square on without even having to aim for it. He opened his eyes to see Nakatsu grin at him before he began to fuck faster and harder just like Zak wanted.

"Holy fuck!" The high jumper moaned out breathlessly. Damn, who would have guessed Nakatsu was just the right size for fucking him this way? God, every thrust was perfection. He couldn't stop the moans and curses that spilled from his mouth. He felt like he was being shocked every time the blond hit his sweet spot. It was agonizing bliss. His whole body was singing with pleasure so intense he was struggling just to remember to breathe. His hands found Nakatsu's wrists and gripped tight as he writhed beneath the blond in wanton abandon. His eyes drifted shut as he focused on the sounds of Nakatsu moving in him, his dick slapping his stomach as the blond slammed into him, and his own verbose noise. He reveled in the feel of that cock moving inside him over and over, hard and fast. So damned perfect! The build to orgasm was fast and mind blowing. He thought for the first time he might be able to cum without having to touch his cock. He was so fucking close. He gritted his teeth as strived for release. A few more thrusts and he was nearly wild with the need to cum. For the first time in his life began to beg for it, needing it to desperately to hold back anymore.

"Oh fuck, please please! Come on! I need to…Ah! Please! Anything! Just let me…Fuck!" Kagurazaka was barely away of what was spilling past his lips.

Nakatsu's hips stuttered and lost their rhythm for a second when the high jumper began to plead to let him cum. He'd never thought he'd ever see Kagurazaka like this. He stared down at the high jumper as he writhed his hips against Nakatsu's cock and his finger's dug harder into Nakatsu's wrists. The blond swallowed hard as an intense spike of arousal urged him onwards. He didn't think it was possible to get any harder, but watching Kagurazaka was driving his own lust into near frenzy. He bent the high jumper's knees closer to his chest, lifting his hips up higher and fucking harder. He watched in amazement as Kagurazaka sucked in a harsh breath before going tense. Nakatsu jack knifed his hips in hard one more time and then the high jumper was coming like he was coming apart.

Kagurazaka shouted in relief as his cock spurted across his chest. He was overwhelmed as every nerve seemed to fire at once in a symphony of ecstasy. The world seemed to go a little dark around the edges as he came harder than he ever had in his life. It was like flying or falling. He came down slow as his body trembled in the aftermath of adrenaline. Nakatsu was watching him in total fascination. He was to wrung out to even offer a snide remark. He swallowed and groaned when the blond let go his legs to ease his hips back down. Nakatsu leaned forward until his was propped up on his elbows on either side of the high jumper's head. Their chests pressed together as the blond continued to rock his hips into Zak. His thrusts had returned back to the slow languid pace that Nakatsu so enjoyed. Each thrust sent little aftershocks of intense pleasure zinging through the high jumper, making him pant and whimper. It was almost to much for him to handle after such an intense orgasm. He bore it for Nakatsu's sake. He blinked in surprise when the blond began to kiss his neck and shoulder. It felt good as well as calming. He found himself lifting his arms to wrap them around Nakatsu's back. He smoothed his hands over the length of Nakatsu's back. Nakatsu moaned helplessly when Kagurazaka's hands slide down to caress and tease his ass. Nakatsu lifted his head up so he could look into the high jumper's eyes. The boy's eyes were still glazed from after orgasm bliss. He looked sated and peaceful. He looked fucking beautiful. Nakatsu was surprised he'd even just thought that. Another intense wave of desire spiraled through him as he gazed down at the high jumper's face. His hips and thighs trembled as his thrusts began more jagged. He was getting close. He leaned into kiss Kagurazaka, slow and deep just like the strokes of his cock. A moment later he came-long and intense. The high jumper drank in his helpless gasp of completion. His hips jerked as he spilled inside Kagurazaka. It seemed to last so long and be over so quick all at the same time. It was such a weird contradiction. He let himself drop on top of Kagurazaka and hide his face against the high jumper's throat.

"Damn," Nakatsu breathed. He moved to pull out, but Kagurazaka stopped him.

"Just stay still a minute," the high jumper sighed.

Nakatsu raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Aren't you uncomfortable though?"

"No, leave it in," Kagurazaka replied softly. It felt good. He understood now why Nakatsu liked to caress and hold him when he was lying on top. It was soothing just to touch. He sighed. Fuck, he was in to deep. He didn't push Nakatsu away when the blond captured his lips in a languid kiss. He grunted a little when he shifted his hips and the blond's cock slipped out of him. He shivered as cum trickled out and on to the blanket. This guy was making him soft. His friends had noticed how relaxed he was lately. His coach even commented on how he smiled more easily now. He knew all of them where wondering what was up with him. It was because of Nakatsu.

He let the blond kiss him for another few minutes before gently pushing him back. Nakatsu flopped over onto his side as the high jumper got up. He licked his lips as he watched Zak walk out the door with cum clinging to the backs of his thighs. His cock gave a halfhearted twitch, but was not ready to revive after such a long orgasm. Zak returned a moment later with a warm wet cloth in his hand. Nakatsu blinked in surprise when the other boy wiped him off carefully before beginning to clean himself up too. Zak tossed the wash cloth onto the night stand before grabbing the TV remote and the tray of snacks.

"What?" He asked when he noticed the weird look Nakatsu was giving him.

"Nothing," the blond smiled. It was sweet. He wasn't about to tell Zak that though. He had a feeling this was going to be a very good Golden week.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun peeked through the break in the curtains, painting a thin strip of light across the floor of the bedroom and climbing up the bed to settle across one eye of the sleeping teen who called the room his domain. He squirmed to get away from the annoying little slit of light that was trying to drag him to the realm of wakefulness. He was warm, comfy, and more peaceful than he had been in a very long time. Beside him, someone else shifted. That movement was enough to draw the teen further out of his bonds of sleep. He wasn't used to waking up next to someone. It was new and oddly more pleasant than he would have thought. He slowly cracked his eyes open, turning his head to avoid the sunlight trying to assault his eyes. Zak's gaze settled on the blond head lying on the pillow next to him. Unbidden, a smile crept across his face.

Nakatsu looked like a sexy mess. That was the only way Zak could think to describe him. The blond was curled up on his right side with the sheet slipping off his naked waist. His hair was a lovely wreck (falling into his eyes and sticking up in weird places) while hickies covered several spots on his neck and shoulder. The sight of the blond lying like beside him was enough to send a surge of intense lust coursing straight to the previous sleeping dick between his legs. This was what he had been longing for when he imagined the blond staying over. It was amazing to finally have something he'd fantasized so thoroughly come true almost exactly. He was gonna make the most of this week together. He wasn't going to let himself think about the after. At the moment, he just wanted to enjoy this. It was only fair, right?

Nakatsu stirred when Zak's hand trailed down his side to settle heavy on his hip. The blond may have gotten to have his way yesterday, but Zak was determined to get his this morning. After all he was the one who taught Nakatsu everything about sex. He still had the rights to play top more no matter what the soccer player thought. He pushed the blond over on to his stomach with a wicked smile. Nakatsu made an annoyed sleepy sound at being disturbed. Zak ignored it and caressed his fingers down the blond's spin. He stopped just at the cleft of the blond's ass crack. He rubbed his palm over both ass cheeks, but keeping his fingers tickling over the crack. Nakatsu squirmed and huffed out a half interested breath.

"You awake yet?" Zak murmured into the blond's ear, making the boy's shoulders twitch.

Nakatsu sighed softly. "Getting there. That fucking tickles."

"Good," Zak muttered before leaning down to nip one of Nakatsu's ass cheeks.

The blond's head snapped up with an undignified yelp. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Yes, but you're awake now." The high jumper smirked, reaching to grab the bottle of lube off the nightstand.

Nakatsu started to roll over to bitch at him more, but Zak firmly pressed him back down. "Stay. I want your ass. I'm gonna have it."

The blond squirmed again. A sign that told Zak just those words had started to wake up Nakatsu's sleeping dick. "I haven't brushed my teeth or showered after yesterday."

"Why do you think you're face down?" The high jumper smacked the blond's ass as a reprimand. Nakatsu glared at him. "And showers are over rated. You don't have to be clean every time you fuck. Think about it…you hardly ever are."

Nakatsu did think about it. Most of the time they fucked after he finished practice; he was usually hot and sweaty—dirty. Holy crap, Zak was right. They showered after, but never before. What a silly clique, he thought. It was kinda dumb to shower before you had sex when you were gonna get all hot and sweaty again. While he was contemplating this he failed to notice Zak sliding down the bed. So the sudden shock of a warm, wet appendage sweeping over his crease made him jump nearly out of his skin. He growled under his breath when Zak laughed at him. Oddly, Nakatsu could feel the vibration of the boy's laugh and the curve of his smile against the back side of his thigh. It sent warm tingles pooling in his gut. There was something incredibly gratifying about making Zak laugh. It was more of a turn on than anything else to him.

Zak smiled wider when he felt the blond relax. He spread Nakatsu's cheeks again before delving back down for more. Nakatsu would never admit it aloud, but Zak knew that he secretly loved this. It was there in the flex of the blond's hips, the arch of his spin, and the clenched fists in the sheets. Nakatsu enjoyed this kind of attention. Fingers soon followed the tongue, opening the blond. The pleasure was quickly bringing the blond's burgeoning erection to full salute. Zak found Nakatsu's sweet spot then rubbed over it with a firm press of fingers. He earned a deep throaty groan of want for his effort. His cock twitched at the sound. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wasn't in the mood to tease either. He wanted inside Nakatsu.

Now.

He pulled out his fingers, lubed up his cock, and scooted forward to position himself. There was a moment of anticipation as Nakatsu waited to be penetrated. Then Zak was pushing forward, past the first initial resistance then—ah, sinking. Nakatsu moaned, heavy and long in response to the slow dive of Zak's cock pressing inside of him. Zak closed his eyes so he could just feel. It felt so damn good. So perfect; always perfect.

He opened his eyes when he felt his balls brush the blond's ass. He was all in, yet it wasn't enough. He needed more. He draped himself over Nakatsu's back, bracing his hands on either side of the blond's head before beginning to thrust. Both moaned at the intensity of the movement. The angle was just right for the both of them. Everything after that was movement, the slap of skin on skin, grunt and moans, curses, and pure pleasure. Nakatsu writhed in frantic arousal. Zak's cock was pressed firmly against his sweet spot on every thrust. It was overwhelming and not nearly enough. The thrusts were slow and deliberate so that the blond felt constantly stimulated, but just not quite enough to come. It was so agonizingly frustrating. It was intoxicating. He was suspended over pre-orgasm intensity. He wanted to come so bad. He began to whimper, unwittingly, with every thrust. Zak smirked. He loved the needy, pleading tone in Nakatsu's voice. He knew how to stave off the blond's orgasm for as long as possible. When Nakatsu was finally allowed to come he'd scream from the sheer intensity.

Zak didn't increase his pace until his own hips and thighs were jittering with impending orgasm. Then he began to slam forward. He fucked Nakatsu down into the mattress with the force and speed of each snap of his hips. Beneath him, Nakatsu's knuckles were white from the clench of his fists in the sheets as he practically sobbed for air. The sharp jabs of Zak's cock were overloading his senses.

"Ah! Close!" He gasped as his orgasm teetered on the edge.

"Almost," Zak whispered. He was so close he could almost taste it.

They waivered there for a moment on the brink of total release. Then one more quick thrust, and they both came hard. Nakatsu shuttered, crying out loudly as he soaked the sheets beneath him. Zak couldn't hold back the long, deep breathy moan as his orgasm bombarded his body. He kept thrusting his hips as he came, prolonging both their orgasms until it was so good it nearly hurt. Zak collapsed after a moment, body shaking, panting for breath onto Nakatsu's back. The blond grunted his disapproval of being squished. Zak rolled himself off the side and sprawled out.

"That was good," he murmured.

"Yes." Nakatsu agreed. It had been really fucking good.

They laid there for about half an hour. Not talking or touching. Just being. It was nice.

"I'm hungry," the blond finally broke the silence.

Zak huffed out a laugh. "Ok. I'll make omelet rice. After we shower."

"Definitely need a shower."

The high jumper glanced over. "I dunno. I think you look pretty sexy with cum dripping out of your ass. You could just stay like that all day."

Nakatsu flushed. "You say the most embarrassing shit."

"Yep," he replied arrogantly before rolling to his feet. "Come on. Shower then food."

"Fine."

/

Zak didn't think he'd ever had that much sex in so many consecutive days. Contrary to what Nakatsu had said about homework, he only left to go back to his dorm 4 of the 7 days. Of the 7 days he stayed over all, but 2 nights. They fucked over every piece of furniture that Zak had the urge to. The couch, the dining room table, the kitchen counter, his desk with the window open in front of them (it was cute that Nakatsu had tried to be quiet, but Zak enjoyed making him yell), and all the floors with rugs on them hadn't been spared their sexcapades. They even did it once outside behind his house in the grass on a blanket. They almost got discovered by the mail man. Zak hadn't stopped even when they heard the mail man's boots on the gravel when he peered around the house. Nakatsu had been so embarrassed, but Zak swore that was when the blond came the hardest. They did it 3 times in one day. By the end of the week they were both sore and walking a little funny. It was worth it though. Every second of it had been so fucking awesome.

It wasn't like all they did was fuck either. Far from it. They'd watched a lot of movies while consuming to much soda and junk food. They'd left the house a few times. Once so Zak could give Nakatsu a proper tour of the temple and the grounds. He counted it as getting out of the house. They went to the mall. They wandered the city. Nakatsu took Zak back to his favorite place to eat. Zak took Nakatsu to his favorite place to eat. So what if it was only a soba noodle shop. He was a simple kinda guy. They'd talked a lot during all that time together; sharing childhood memories, family stories, talked about their ambitions, school, and so much more.

All the while Zak had refused to think about the end of the week. He had a decision to make. He'd known it at the beginning of the week. He'd made his choice. He set that aside until the week was over though. No matter what happened he wanted them to remember this as being one of the best weeks of their lives. Maybe he was a coward for not just coming out and saying it. He didn't care. He'd gotten his perfect week. He was happy. It was a little bittersweet though.

Because now it all had to end…

/

They sat on the bleachers of the Osaka High athletic field in their favorite seats. It was Sunday evening. They were watching the sun set. Zak could feel the weight of the decision he needed to talk about bearing down on him. It seemed to squeeze his throat muscles so tight that he could barely breathe. What he needed to say would hurt for the both of them. Probably more so on Nakatsu's part though. Impulsively, he leaned over to press a kiss against the blond's lips. They lingered like that for a time, exchanging kisses and little touches. It was like Nakatsu could sense something was about to happen. Hell, Zak was stalling to prevent it. Finally, he forced himself away.

"Listen," Zak cleared his throat. "I think we…" Dammit, not how he wanted to start this. "You know whatever this was between us," he gesture between their bodies, "it wasn't permanent. It was just…"

"Lust," Nakatsu's face had gone pale. "I know." He glanced away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I didn't want to make this anything more."

Nakatsu glared over at him. "Neither did I! But I'm not stupid either."

"I'm not stupid." Zak growled defensively.

"There's something more than lust now. You must have realized that. I'm trying to figure it out too." Nakatsu said earnestly.

"Well, stop! All I ever wanted was sex."

"Why? Are you scared of it turning into more?"

"No!" Zak bit out. He waved his hands between them. "You and me—it'd never work. We're all wrong for each other."

"How?"

"We're both hot tempered, we fight a lot, and we're to similar."

"Yeah, we're both also stubborn and passionate. It doesn't seem to have affected things yet." Nakatsu pointed out.

The high jumped sighed and shook his head. "I'm done talking about it." He got up to turn away.

"You're such a coward."

Zak spun back around. "What'd you just call me?"

"You heard me."

"I'm not a coward. I'm a high jump champion!"

"Jumping hurdles doesn't mean you have the balls to face me!" Nakatsu got to his feet, fists clenched at his sides.

"Tell me something, Nakatsu, why is this so fucking important?" Zak asked, after he took a deep breath and refused to let himself be goaded.

"If this has a chance of going somewhere wouldn't you wanna know?" Nakatsu asked seriously.

Kagurazaka looked away from his earnest gaze. "It doesn't have a chance."

"Why?"

"Because I can't!"

Nakatsu stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, I like having sex with you. It's rough, it's fast, and not meant to be anything more than a fuck for pleasure. But I have expectations I have to live up to. Being exposed as a fag would ruin it all. Think about it," the high jumper explained tersely.

"You're saying it'd ruin your athletic goals?" Nakatsu asked in order to make sure he was right.

"Yes, and yours too. That's not the only thing."

"Then what else is there?"

"Nevermind. Just take no for an answer," Zak growled.

Nakatsu bit his lip and backed off. "Fine."

"I gotta go," Zak said, starting down the steps.

"Are you coming by again?"

"No, I think we should stop. I can't let this go any further, Nakatsu. If you're developing 'feelings' and it's not just about sex than I can't do it. It's been fun, but that's it." Zak spoke sincerely. Fuck, it hurt to say it. It hurt to stand there and look at him, knowing there wouldn't be a next time.

"Alright. If that's what you really want," Nakatsu scowled at him. He didn't know what else to say to change the high jumper's mind. Zak seemed pretty set on breaking up with him. Breaking up…ha, they'd never really been together!

For a moment, Kagurazaka hesitated. There was a chance here. He knew it. Nakatsu knew it. Zak couldn't do it though. It would only hurt worse for them both in the end. Better to sever this bond before it had gotten to strong. Nakatsu watched him with a blank expression. "Yeah. We're done."

"Ok." Nakatsu walked away down the stairs past him. He did not look back.

Zak stood on the steps, watching the blond walk around the outside of the bleachers and then off towards his dorm. Zak had done the right thing. He knew it, but it sucked. He hadn't expected it to be that damn hard. He hadn't expected the strong desire that welled up in him to race after the blond and fix it. He squashed down the urge. He'd done it for both their sakes. He would not change it now.

/

Umeda gazed sympathetically at Nakatsu. The kid looked like a downtrodden puppy. He hated to see any of the kids in pain of any sort, especially heartbreak. Not that the little pukes needed to know that. He felt especially sorry for Nakatsu's though. This kid's love life just seemed to suck. First, the fiasco with Mizuki and now being rejected by a guy he'd been fucking for months. Umeda knew all to well what it was like not to be with the person you wanted. It sucked royally. It had to be worse for Nakatsu though, because he'd had something good. It could have been something fucking great. In the end, Umeda was glad Kagurazaka had done what he did. If he wasn't going to get serious about Nakatsu then things needed to end. It was better for Nakatsu that way.

"Look, I hate to be the one tell you to move on. Life ain't fair and the one you want won't always want you back," Umeda sighed, taking off his glasses and setting them on his desk. He really wanted a cigarette.

"Easy for you to say." Nakatsu grumbled, staring down at his hands.

"Ha, yeah," Umeda said sarcastically.

Nakatsu looked up. He must have read something in the doctor's eyes and understood. "Well, you do have a terrible personality." He offered with a wane smile.

"Thanks," Umeda rolled his eyes.

They sat in silence for another long moment.

"Did you at least get to ask the guy you like if there was a chance?" Nakatsu asked curiously.

"No, so you one upped me there, kid. At least, you tried," Umeda replied.

"Do you think there's a chance he'll change his mind?"

Umeda sighed. "It sounds like there's a minor one, but I wouldn't stake to much hope on it. Take it for what it was. You learned from it. It was good, but it's done. Find someone else to focus on. If there's a chance then having moved on will drive him nuts."

Nakatsu blinked then smiled. "You've got a point."

"I thought so."

Nakatsu dropped his head into his hands. "It was so good though. The past week was the best. It really felt like we were something more. I kinda hoped that maybe he'd finally given in. I didn't expect such a great week to end like that."

"Who would? At least, the sex was great." Umeda smiled.

"Yeah, the sex was great," Nakatsu agreed. He set down his mug of coffee and stood up. He lingered there for a moment awkwardly. "You know, I…well thanks. For listening and giving me your support. You're a better person than you pretend to be."

Umeda blinked. "Thanks, and you're welcome. If you get a chance, maybe you should talk to him again. Just to help clear the air between you."

"Yeah, it'd be nice to still be friends." Nakatsu replied. "See yah later, Umeda-sensei."

"Good luck, Nakatsu."


	10. Chapter 10

Nakatsu sat sprawled out on a bench in the school courtyard. It had been a long, difficult week. He had done his best to try to act normal. He didn't want anyone asking what was wrong with him. Sano had sensed something was up, but he hadn't asked questions. He was smart enough to know when to back off. Still, in a way Nakatsu needed someone else to talk to besides Umeda. The doctor understood and had given him some honest advice. Yet, what the blond really needed right now was a friend who would just listen. He opened his eyes and raised his head off the back of the bench when he heard someone come to a stop beside him. He shouldn't have been surprised to see Kayashima standing there with a knowing expression.

"How do you do that?" Nakatsu asked with a slightly amused smile.

The other boy smiled. "You aura has been in a lot of turmoil. I figured by now you'd be ready to talk."

"You're right. Wanna sit down?" Nakatsu inclined his head to the spot beside him on the bench.

The aura reader sat and folded his hands in his lap. He didn't say anything. He just waited. Nakatsu smiled. That's what he liked about Kayashima. He was quiet, unassuming, and a loyal friend. He could always count on this guy to listen. So he began to talk. It just poured out of him. It was cathartic to talk about it. He went into more depth about his feelings than he had with Umeda. He didn't hold anything back, because he knew Kayashima wouldn't judge.

"I know there's something more. I can feel it whenever we touched. It was there in the way he kissed me. From the very beginning, I could sense there was something more than just sex between us." Nakatsu sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Your auras meshed very well," the aura reader finally said calmly.

The blond looked over in surprise. "When did you ever see us together?"

"I was out in the city when I saw you two together last week. I was spending the day with my girlfriend," Kayashima replied easily. "You both looked happy together. I can understand why you say you sensed more. I could see it."

"So I'm not just crazy?"

"No, I don't think so. However, he pushed you away for a reason; an important one in his mind. I also think you know what it is you're really feeling towards him. Why don't you just say it?" Kayashima asked honestly.

Nakatsu stared at him with his mouth hanging open for a long moment. He snapped his jaw shut and blushed crimson. He did know. He had for a while. He just hadn't wanted to think about it—or admit it. "You want me to say…" He swallowed hard then chuckled a little. He sounded slightly hysterical. "Fuck, I'm in love with him." He started to laugh harder. "I can't fucking believe it. I fell in love with him!" He dropped his head back into his hands, laughing until tears started to form in his eyes and drip down his cheeks. He couldn't tell if he was laughing or sobbing anymore. His chest was painfully tight, his throat hurt, and his eyes burned from tears. More than anything, his heart hurt. He'd just let the high jumper go. He hadn't fought as hard as he could. He should have tried harder.

Kayashima rested his hand on the blond's arm. "I think you should talk to him. He's probably upset too. And Umeda-sensei's right about you needing to confront him."

"You really think I should?" Nakatsu said after taking several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Yes. Do it tomorrow."

"I have practice tomorrow."

Kayashima gave him an unimpressed look. "Some things are more important than soccer." He stood up. Nakatsu gapped at his back. "Dinner's ready." He started to walk away.

Nakatsu shook his head. "Amazing." He jumped up and ran after the other boy. "Thanks, Kayashima." He said when he caught up to the aura reader.

"You're welcome."

/

For the first time in his life, Nakatsu skipped a soccer practice. He figured it was for a legitimate reason though. He needed to talk to Zak. It was eating him up inside the longer he waited. There was something behind the high jumper's bull shit excuses about why they'd broken up. Nakatsu had to know the real reason. He couldn't sleep, pay attention in school, or even practice soccer with his whole heart until he knew the truth. It had even begun to affect his appetite, which was almost unheard of for him. That was the final straw. He decided that if Zak would not come to him then he would go to Zak.

He felt like he was a stalker or something, as he waited by the entrance of Zak's school for the higher jumper to show. He didn't think it should take this long for Zak to come out of the school though. Finally, the high jumper walked through the front doors and down the steps. He was surrounded by a group of other guys, who were all chatting merrily to each other. Zak was the silent one in the middle with his hands stuffed in his jacket pocket with his perpetual scowl firmly in place. Nakatsu pushed away from the front gate to stand in the middle of the sidewalk. Zak stopped in his tracks when he saw the blond. Another kid ran into the high jumper's back, and look to see what had caught Zak's attention.

"What the hell, Nakatsu?" Zak snapped angrily as he broke away from the group.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what? We've got nothing to discuss."

Nakatsu glared. "Yeah, we do. And if you don't then I'll tell your friends over there all about why I'm here to see you."

"You're threatening me?" Zak's scowled deepened.

Nakatsu shrugged casually.

"Fine. Wait here a second." Zak walked back to the other guys. He spoke to them for a moment before they disbursed and Zak came back. "C'mon, there's a park near by. We can talk there."

It was weird for Nakatsu to walk next to a guy who had been his lover, and was now acting so tense about seeing him. The blond was a little mad about that. He didn't like feeling that he was being an annoyance to Zak. More than anything though he didn't like that Zak was trying to walk ahead of him, like he was trying to forget Nakatsu was there. They walked through the park to a more secluded location. Zak led him to a bench under a cherry blossom tree. The high jumper flopped down gracelessly before giving Nakatsu a baleful look. Nakatsu rolled his eyes before he sat down.

"Well?" Zak barked irritably.

"Why'd you break up with me?" Nakatsu asked bluntly. There was no point skirting the issue.

Zak sighed and seemed to deflate a little. Some of the scowl slipped away to show a more tired expression. "Can't you just let it go?"

"No. There's more between us. I know it. I'm not gonna drop it without good reason," Nakatsu replied sincerely.

Zak rubbed a hand over his face. "Part of it is being worried about getting found it. I don't want to be labeled gay. I know I could still do the high jump, but it would make everything that much harder."

"Sports is about playing the game well. It's about being a good athlete. It's not about what you're personal life is like," Nakatsu replied calmly.

"It'd still effect the way people would see us."

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing. Is it?"

"No." Zak took a deep breath.

"What then?"

Zak sat quietly for a minute. He finally decided he might as well just tell the blond. Nakatsu would never leave him alone otherwise. "My family is in danger of losing the temple. The grounds got bought out from under us. My father's been negotiating to get them back. We don't have the money to do that though. The man who owns the land now agreed to give it back if I marry his daughter. While the temple is not big, it is fairly famous and our family name is well known. He is also rather prominent in the business society. I guess the prestige of a union between our families would help with his business relations, while raising our standing in society, and gain our land back. I didn't have a lot of say in the matter. It's already been decided."

"So you're betrothed?" Nakatsu asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much," he answered.

"When…?"

"They were pushing for right out of high school, but I refused. I'm not going to college already married. I wanna enjoy it and anyone I feel like before I'm forced to be married."

"What if you didn't want to marry her?" Nakatsu asked hopefully.

Zak smiled, but there was no amusement behind it. "I tried to break it off, but the man's told us we'll lose the place if I refuse. My parents told me I have to carry on the family name too. We're also behind on the mortgage. This guy's been paying it for us. We owe him."

"But isn't that like blackmail or something? Is he Yakuza?" Nakatsu pressed, still unable to grasp what he was hearing.

Zak chuckled a little. "No, he's not Yakuza. It doesn't matter. Either way I am screwed. I have to marry her."

Nakatsu sat quietly for a moment. "Do you even like her?"

"Yeah, she's a friend. I've known her for a while." Zak replied honestly.

Nakatsu sat forward and clasped his hands together. "I'm sorry."

Zak shrugged.

"I'm not gonna give up just like that," Nakatsu declared determinedly.

The high jumper looked over at him in baffled surprise. "Why?"

"Because I love you!" Nakatsu blurted out before he could second guess himself.

Zak's mouth fell open, to stunned to do more than blink at him.

"I figured it out the other day. I think you feel the same way. Don't you?" the blond looked at the high jumper earnestly.

Zak shook his head and looked away. "I can't answer that."

"What's the matter? You know how I feel now. I think I deserve a straight answer for once." Nakatsu growled. "I'd say you owe me since you started this shit between us."

Kagurazaka bristled angrily. "I don't owe you anything. It was just sex!"

"You are such a fucking coward! Is it really that hard to be honest with me—or yourself?" Nakatsu scooted closer and spoke earnestly.

The high jumper snarled, shoving him away. "I ain't a coward!"

"Then fucking say it out loud!"

"What would be the point!?"

"So we can at least be true to ourselves and each other."

Zak clenched his fists. "This can't last between us so there's no point."

"So you're just gonna hide how you feel?"

"Shit, just let it go!"

"No! I've always been honest to you. I'd like the favor returned!" Nakatsu half shouted.

The high jumper jumped to his feet and spun around to face the blond. "Fine! I hate you, you bastard! Happy!?"

Nakatsu fought the urge to punch him. "Liar." He reached up to yank the high jumper down into a deep kiss. Kagurazaka's hands buried themselves in his hair and dug into his scalp. Nakatsu groaned in the back of his throat at the agonized sensation. He refused to let Zak go though. The high jumper found himself answering the kiss with all the intensity of the confusing emotions whirling around inside of him. He had been trying to do the right thing for the both of them. It was too late for good intentions though. When they parted, he dropped his head and admitted the truth.

"I love you."

Zak's mouth was immediately caught up in another kiss. He didn't protest as the blond pulled him closer until he was straddling Nakatsu's lap. Both had totally forgotten for the moment that they were in a public place. Anyone could walk by to see them kissing.

"Not so bad, was it?" Nakatsu asked with a quirky smile when he finally released Zak.

"Not so bad," the high jumpered muttered lamely. He slipped off the blond's lap to sit on the bench beside him once more (though much closer this time). "Just 'cause I admitted it though doesn't change anything."

"Can't we just have this for a while?" Nakatsu sighed. "We can figure something out. I want you."

"Only you could say that to another guy with a straight face." Zak rolled his eyes.

Nakatsu returned the gesture.

"Why would you do that anyways? You'd have a few years with me then we'd have to separate." The high jumper told the blond.

"It's like that saying 'better to have loved and lost than never loved at all.'"

"I think that's full of shit."

Nakatsu took a deep breath and let it out slow. "Maybe, but if it's just for a while I'll take what I can."

"I dunno if I can do that, Nakatsu. All the sneaking around, lying, and having to give it all up after college. That's asking a lot. It's gonna suck." Zak said honestly.

"Yeah."

"I mean, how would it even work? We're both graduating in 2 months. Have you even picked a college?"

"Yes, and I'm testing next week."

"What college?"

"K University."

Zak's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"Well, I've applied there too," Zak replied.

Nakatsu grinned. "Well, it is the best sports college in the nation. Sano's applying too."

"Christ," the high jumper groaned.

Both were silent for a moment. Nakatsu suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"We could all live together instead of in the dorms! Save some money with all of us chipping in for rent and food. It's be a great cover so we could be together!" Nakatsu exclaimed.

"Now you want us to live together!? You're fucking insane!" Zak cried incredibly.

"I wanna be happy," Nakatsu said earnestly. "Even just for a little while. I wanna be happy…with you."

Zak sighed and put his head in his hands again. "I dunno. This is nuts. I didn't want to feel like this. It's why I fucked around to begin with."

"I get that, but don't you think it was already a little to late the first time you kissed me?" Nakatsu asked. Zak didn't answer. Nakatsu didn't need him too. He knew the answer. "Just think about it a little."

"Fine," Zak stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up."

"Ok."

Zak shifted awkwardly before finally leaning over to kiss the blond roughly on the lips. "I fucking hate you for doing this to me."

Nakatsu smiled a little sadly. "I know. Me too."

"I'll see yah later. I'll give you my answer then." The high jumper turned and walked away swiftly. He almost looked like he wanted to run, but wouldn't let himself.

Nakatsu sighed heavily. Why couldn't anything ever be easy? He finally realized he was gay, had fallen in love, and was once again losing the person he wanted. His heart seemed to always pick the wrong people for him to fall in love with.

/

"So you talked to him," Umeda remarked as he flicked off the ash from the tip of his cigarette. He was leaning against the wall around Osaka High with a despondent blond teenager slumped beside him. He'd been on his way home when he saw Nakatsu walking up the sidewalk to the school. He had stopped to talk to the kid, despite knowing he really shouldn't get any more involved. The cigarette was an excuse to stop. Nakatsu had come over without the doctor saying a word. Umeda had only guessed at what had the blond down.

"Yeah."

"That bad, huh?" The doctor sucked in a breath of nicotine flavored smoke.

Nakatsu shrugged. "He admitted he loves me."

Umeda raised his eyesbrows in surprise. "Congratulations. Why do you still look like someone kicked your puppy then?"

"He's engaged to be married," the blond replied quietly.

"Oh," The doctor said. "Well, that complicates things."

"No shit," Nakatsu glared over at him.

Umeda couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Sorry. There's more to it right?"

"He's applying to the same university as me. I suggested we live together." Nakatsu scuffed the toe of his sneaker on the pavement.

"Even after knowing he's gonna have to get married?"

"Yeah. I just…I love him so fucking much. Even if I have to give him up I wanna have a chance to be with him." Nakatsu swallowed hard. "I wanna know what it's like to be with someone I love."

"You're consigning yourself to a world of hurt later on though. Could you live with having to leave him in the end?" Umeda asked the hard question.

Nakatsu took a deep breath. "I dunno. I know it'll hurt. If you could have a few years with the man you love would you take it?"

Umeda mulled this over as he rolled his cigarette between his fingers. "I probably would. I understand how you feel."

"I dunno what else to do."

"Give him up now and find someone else to love." The doctor replied bluntly.

"Says you. You can't even take your own advice," the blond grumbled.

Umeda laughed sadly. "Man, you know how to kick a guy right where it hurts the most, don't you?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You're right." He stubbed out his cigarette and flicked it away. "Do what your heart feels is best. If it's only for a little while then don't waste a second of it."

Nakatsu looked over and smiled a little brighter. "Thanks, Umeda-sensei."

"Yeah. Well, I'm off. You better go in before you miss dinner." He gave a little wave before walking away.

"It all depends on him," Nakatsu muttered to himself. He walked through the gates back to the dorms. For once, food did not seem so appealing. He just went straight back to his room. Kayashima said nothing when he climbed into his bed and rolled up in his blankets.

/

It actually startled Nakatsu when he looked up during soccer practice 2 days later to see Kagurazaka sitting in the bleachers watching him. It felt like nothing had changed for a moment. He wished nothing had, because then he wouldn't have the sudden sensation of nervous anxiety rising in his throat. He had this horrible feeling that the high jumper had decided to end things between them completely. The rest of the practice went terribly for him. He was to emotionally upset to pay attention. He didn't even listen when his coach scolded him for losing his focus like that. He knew the coach had a point. When he was playing the game he should not let himself be distracted by anything. Zak wasn't just anything though. He was glad when practice was over just so he wouldn't have to see the disgruntled looks on his team mates' faces.

He stared up at the high jumper, who sat unmoving in the bleachers. Zak just sat, relaxed in his seat with his arms sprawled across the backs of the seats next to him. Nakatsu sighed. He would have to go to Zak this time. A bit of an interesting turn around. He climbed up the steps until he got to Zak's row. When he reached the high jumper, he plopped down into the seat next to him. Neither said anything for several minutes as they watched the other students head back to the dorms.

"I've thought about it," Zak finally broke the silence.

Nakatsu looked over anxiously. "And?"

"It's stupid." The high jumper said curtly.

The blond sighed heavily. He had been expecting that answer. He should have known the high jumper wouldn't go along with such a crazy idea.

"I wanna do it."

Nakatsu stared at him blankly for a second. "What?"

"I want to live with you. I want to go to college together. I wanna fuck you every night as long as I can…because I fucking love you," the high jumper snapped at him impatiently.

"And what about everything else?" Nakatsu asked, still to shocked and not quite getting it yet.

"It can wait. We'll forget about it 'til it happens. Maybe I can get out of it. I dunno." Zak swallowed and looked down at his hands. "All I know is that I want what you want, even if it's just for a little while."

Nakatsu closed his eyes and smiled. He hadn't expected that answer at all. He felt overwhelmed with happiness. It was a little surreal still. When he opened his eyes, Zak was smiling back at him. He loved that smile. He wanted to make Zak smile every day they were together. He felt like a girl for thinking that, but it was the truth.

"So what do you say?" Zak asked.

"I fucking love you too," Nakatsu grinned. "And I want to be with you too."

Zak leaned over to kiss him, but stopped an inch away. "You think Sano will agree to share a place with us?"

"I think I could get him too," Nakatsu smirked.

"Good," Zak said then kissed him hard. He pulled back and smiled devilishly. "You wanna go to that love hotel again?"

"Fuck yes!" Nakatsu exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

Umeda leaned against the wall outside his clinic door waiting for a certain blond haired student to wander past on the way to class. He knew Nakatsu would, because he took the same route to his second period class every day. He knew a lot of the students schedules just by watching them walk by through the window in his door. He supposed that went to show how perpetually bored he got during this job when there was no student in his clinic. Today, though, he had something important he needed to discuss with Nakatsu. It was about Nakatsu and his boyfriend getting caught. They needed somewhere safer to go. He had finally come up with an idea. It was a pretty good one he thought. Finally after about five minutes of waiting, Nakatsu came around the corner.

"Hey, Nakatasu-kun," Umeda greeted the boy.

The soccer player looked up in surprise. "Hey, Umeda-sensei."

"Come in here a minute," Umeda pointed at his clinic door.

Nakatsu hesitated for a moment.

"You're not in trouble. I just have something I want to discuss with you," the doctor told him. He opened the door and walked in, waiting for the blond to follow. He shut the door when Nakatsu walked past him to take a seat in front of his desk. "You and Kagurazaka have been a little reckless about this relationship you both have."

"If you're talking about us using the locker room-."

"That's exactly what I was referring too. I didn't realize how much of a problem it was until I came across Sano having to guard the area for you."

"I didn't even realize he was doing that!"

"Another point proving that you two weren't paying enough attention to caution."

Nakatsu sighed irritably. "What are we supposed to do? We can't afford to keep going to love hotels. We are only students after all. He also lives at home. His parents run a shrine. I don't think they'd appreciate us coming over just for that reason."

"Exactly. So I've come up with a solution."

"What's that?" Nakatsu asked suspiciously.

Umeda grinned. "Relax. You make it seem like I'm gonna ask you for your kidneys or something."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

The doctor chuckled. "Well, anyways, I could use some extra help in my clinic as far as keeping this place organized and clean. It's the annual inventory for the entire school. So I have to go through all of my supplies, paperwork, and such to give them an accurate count of everything I have as well as everything I use during the course of the year. While starting this I also realized this place needs to be completely re-organized. This is all a little overwhelming when I'm also trying to take care of patients."

"Where are you going with this?"

"You have a free period after lunch, correct?"

"Yeah."

"If you help me inventory and organize my clinic I will make a deal with you," Umeda said simply. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a key. He slid it across the desk. "This key opens the door to the school and the clinic. You're welcome to use this place for your rendezvous as long as you clean up afterwards."

Nakatsu stared at him in shock. "But what if I get caught coming in or out?"

"I'll let the rest of the staff know you're helping me and that I trust you entirely not to steal anything. You'll have an excuse to be here even if I'm not," Umeda replied calmly.

"You'd do that for me?" the blond was flabbergasted.

"I like to look after my own." Umeda answered quite seriously. "You're going to have to be very careful though. If you get caught with Kagurazaka, I will not stick up for you. This is a private agreement between you and me, but I will not let it ruin my job. Understood?"

Nakatsu was silent for a moment after he considered all of this. He was really amazed the doctor was willing to go through this much trouble just to look after him. He was flattered and happy to know that Umeda seemed to trust him this much. He was putting himself at risk for Nakatsu's sake. The blond couldn't say no. Helping Umeda out in the clinic didn't seem so bad in exchange for getting a bed to fuck on instead of rubber mats. He glanced around. Plus, he could lock the door; there was a curtain to hide the bed from the door window, and even a private bathroom in here. He'd be stupid to turn down a deal this good.

"Understood." He said, putting out his hand to shake on it.

"Good. It'll be fun working with you," Umeda grinned toothily.

Nakatsu rolled his eyes before standing up. He walked towards the door and paused with his hand on the door knob. "Hey…thanks, Umeda-sensei."

"You're welcome. Just be careful like I said and guard that key," Umeda replied sincerely. "Now get to class before you're late."

/

Two months went by fast for Nakatsu. There was a lot of time spent helping Umeda. He actually didn't mind helping the doctor catalog and organize everything in his entire clinic. In fact, heand Umeda came to be good friends. There was a lot of time spent at Umeda's clinic with Zak after hours too. It turned out it was harder to sneak into the school to fuck then it was to pass the entrance exam for K University. Nakatsu, Sano, and Zak had all passed with flying colors. Of course, their athletic records did most of the speaking for them. All of them got in with some kind of scholarship. The time just seemed to slip by towards graduation after the pressure of the exams was out of the way. The hardest part after that was trying to convince Sano to agree to share an apartment with Nakatsu and Zak. That had been a matter Nakatsu had been forced to approach delicately—which he sucked at.

Sano had known something was up soon as he opened his dorm room door to see Nakatsu sitting at his desk waiting. He'd watched the blond like he was a snake in the grass about to strike. He set down his bag slowly before moving to sit on the edge of his bed. Nakatsu shifted uncomfortably when Sano continued to stare at him.

"Spit it out, Nakatsu."

Nakatsu rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish laugh. "Well, I heard you got into K University-."

"You were there when we both got our acceptance letters," Sano gave him a bland look.

"Right," Nakatsu twiddled his fingers. "Well, I thought it'd be a great idea if you and I maybe rented an apartment together. I already checked around and it'd be cheaper to do that then pay to live in the dorms at school."

"That's a good idea…"

"Right!?" Nakatsu jumped in. "We could split the cost for rent and food! Find somewhere close to the college-."

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Sano broke in.

Nakatsu froze up—surprised and caught off guard by the interruption. It had de-railed his train of thought. He'd had a whole plan for what and how he was gonna say things. Now it had all flitted away in an instant.

Sano smirked knowingly.

"Ok, there's a catch," Nakatsu admitted.

Sano crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it?"

"It's about Zak."

"Zak?"

"Kagurazaka."

"You have a nickname for him?!"

"Well, yeah since he calls me blondie. It's only fair, right?" Nakatsu asked.

"You two are weird. What about him?" Sano sighed.

Nakatsu quickly explained the situation as well as the whole plan. Sano listened patiently, keeping a blank expression until the very end.

"No way," Sano said immediately.

"But why?" Nakatsu asked with an expression like someone had stolen his candy.

"I am not gonna live in the same apartment with you two, knowing that in the next room over you guys are gonna be going at it. What if I want Mizuki to come over to visit? No way." Sano rejected frankly.

"Please, Sano! It'd look really suspicious if it was just us."

"You do realize he and I are rivals?"

"Yes, but you don't hate him, right?" Nakatsu pointed out.

Sano scowled. "No, but he's an arrogant prick to me."

"But not always!"

"Nakatsu, forget it."

"No! C'mon, think about it! This could work."

"And you really think we could afford a big enough place for the three of us?" Sano asked skeptically as he quirked an eyebrow up in disbelief.

"Sure if we had part time jobs and such."

Sano sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "I don't want to hear you guys doing it."

"You won't! I thought of that!" Nakatsu pulled out a printed online Ad for an apartment only two blocks from the college. The two bedrooms were on opposite sides of the apartment with the living room between them. He'd figured the only way Sano would hear them was if they were really loud. They'd be careful.

Sano took the paper and read all the details. He looked up at Nakatsu in surprise. "You've put a lot of thought into this."

"Yeah well it might be the only way we can pass off living together." Nakatsu chewed his bottom lip for a second. "I really want this. It might the only time with him like this that I get. Please, Sano."

Sano looked at his friend's earnest expression and sighed heavily. "Dammit." He was a sucker for romance now that he had Mizuki. If could help make his friend happy then he should at least try. "Fine, but on a trial basis only for the first semester. If it doesn't work I'm outta there."

"Thank you!" Nakatsu crowed in triumph. He could have hugged the high jumper, but Sano probably would hurt him. "I'll call the landlord tomorrow and tell him we'll take the place!"

"Wait you already talked to the landlord?!"

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure he'd rent to three guys."

"You conniving asshole! I changed my mind!" Sano jumped to his feet with a growl.

"To late! It's already been decided! No take backs! Those are the rules!" The blond shouted as he raced for the door.

Sano grabbed at him, but he was already out of reach. He didn't bother to chase after him. He had agreed after all. Shit, what had he gotten himself into?

/

Four years seemed to go by even faster than the last two months of high school. That graduation had come and gone in the blink of an eye. It seemed like only yesterday, they had all arrived at K University. The first few months of sharing an apartment together had been an interesting experience. There had been the awkward moments when Sano had caught them kissing and one were they had been half undressed on the sofa. They had come to agree that the living room was a safe zone. No sexual stuff- save kissing- was allowed in that area. The bedrooms were where that stuff took place—nowhere else. After that ground rule was established they all learned to get along fairly well, even Sano and Zak. Their rivalry became more of a friendly banter. It only spiked during competitions. The two were constantly taking 1st and 2nd place of every meet. Neither one really surpassed the other in rank. They were almost perfectly even in skill now.

The first year of college had been rough. The classes had been challenging. The teachers were faster paced and strict. They'd made it through though. They made a lot of new friends. They learned the fun as well as value in study and drinking parties. All of them had found part time jobs to help pay for the apartment, food, and utilities. It was tough trying to fit in time for work and school. It was difficult for Zak and Nakatsu to find time to just be together, but they always found a way. Mizuki had come to visit twice in that year. She was in a technical school back in the States to learn how to be a dog trainer. The first year ended with a strong sense of accomplishment.

The second year began. This time they were more confident they could handle it all. They all continued to live together. By the end of the second year of K University, Mizuki had graduated from her school. She had moved back to Japan and into the apartment with them. It was now an apartment of couples. They co-existed easily now. It wasn't awkward for Nakatsu to live in the same apartment as Mizuki. He still loved her, but as a friend. She knew that he was in love with Zak. There was no lingering tension between them.

Sano's brother, Shin, came to K University the start of their third year. He lived in the dorms on campus. He came to visit the apartment a lot though. As the third year began, scouts for Japan's Olympic team came to the University. They had followed Zak and both Sanos' careers for quite some time. Nakatsu had also caught their attention in the way he'd played throughout his years in college. The University's soccer team had yet to be beaten since Nakatsu had joined it. Within a few months, the four athletes had been offered positions on the Olympic team. Of course, they all had accepted. The rest of the year flew by with intense training, traveling around (for Nakatsu to meet his other team mates and practice with them), and still trying to pass all their classes.

Their senior year came before they had barely realized it. It was much the same as the year before—filled with practice, competitions, jobs, and school. It became like a creative art to Zak and Nakatsu to find time to be together. They didn't think about anything, but the now and the Olympics. Their minds stayed firmly away from the problems that would arise at the end of college. They'd put no thought into fixing the issue of Zak's engagement. They didn't want to think about it. College was their time. The last year was spent trying to enjoy life and their time together to the fullest. Every day seemed to slip by faster and faster. It was almost surreal. As the Olympics drew nearer, they seemed to become celebrities in the college almost overnight. They saw their faces in magazines, on TV, and in the newspaper. Reporters were hounding them for interviews. It seemed like the whole country knew who they were. It was hard to find any form of privacy, except in their apartment. The apartment became their sanctuary.

Graduation was upon them in no time. Nakatsu was amazed he'd managed to stay on top of his studies enough to graduate. He was actually graduated with a higher grade point average than he had in high school. That was even more shocking. He and Zak had earned Bachelor degrees in Athletic training so they could be coaches later in life. Sano had earned the same degree and well as an associate's Sports Management.

Now it was the night before they were going to leave for the Olympics. Zak and Nakatsu sat in the bleachers surrounding the athletic field for K University. It felt right to be there. It wasn't Osaka High, but it felt close enough to pass it off. Everything felt like it had begun on an athletic field.

"I can't believe tomorrow we get on a plane and fly to Athens* for the Olympics. It seems like a crazy dream. Did we really get this far already?" Nakatsu said, staring across the athletic field.

Zak smiled. "It does seem a little crazy."

"We're gonna win our medals and come home heroes." Nakatsu grinned broadly.

"You make it sound like we're warriors, not athletes."

"Well, aren't we? We are doing battle with the rest of the world."

"Ok, fine," Zak chuckled.

They were quiet for a long moment.

"When we come back college will be officially over." Zak said, sorrow slipping into his voice.

"It seems incredible. Where did the time go? We've had so much fun it seems to have slipped away."

"Yeah, there's been a lot of competitions."

"Lots of study parties," Nakatsu smiled.

"Lots of drinking parties," Zak grinned.

"Lots of time spent with friends."

"And lots of time spent together."

"With tons of sex!"

"Yes, great sex," Zak commented.

They both laughed, bumping shoulders affectionately. They were quiet again for a long time until the sun sank behind the college. They saw Sano striding across the field, his messenger bag over his shoulder from his last class.

"I figured you guys would be here. We should go home. We need all the sleep we can get." Sano remarked soon as he was within hearing range.

The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, we have medals to win in a few days." Zak said confidently.

"Yours will be silver," Sano shot back.

"That's what you think, asshole." Zak sneered.

Nakatsu rolled his eyes. "I don't care what I get. I just want one around my neck when we come back to Japan. I ain't leaving without one!"

"Just don't steal it," Sano grinned.

"I don't steal! I'll win it honestly!" Nakatsu cried indignantly.

"Yeah yeah, Blondie. Quit running your mouth. Let's go home. I'm starving!" Zak grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the stands.

Nakatsu looped his arm over Sano's shoulders as they walked by him. "Good luck in the next few days, Sano."

"Same to you, Nakatsu. I hope you trip, Kagurazaka."

"Back at yah, Sano."

/

It was the deciding game between Japan and Argentina. It was the difference between Gold or Silver. Both teams were playing their hearts out, but it was Japan that was prevailing. It was thanks to their star player on the field, Nakatsu Shuichi. Every time he scored a goal, he turned to the stands to raise his fist in triumph to Kagurazaka Makato, Sano Izumi, and Ashiya Mizuki. All three were cheering him on louder than anyone else in the stands. There was no way he could lose with their support.

"We are back live from Athens, Greece." The male Japanese sports announcer for J sports station was saying on TV. "This has been one very long, intense battle between these two teams. It has been a struggle to get goals past the defense of both teams. Yet, Japan is still leading the game 3 to 2! Shuichi Nakatsu is just shining in this game. If there was ever any doubt about the kind of talent this young man has it is long gone!"

"He has certainly been playing extremely well today. He seems like he's putting his all into this game. The entire nation of Japan is rooting for him right now. Even the high jumpers Sano Izumi and Kagurazaka Makato are sitting in the stands to cheer on their friend. Just yesterday, these two athletes were battling each other for Gold and Silver in the high jump competition. There's not a hint of rivalry between them now as they support Nakatsu in his efforts to win." The female announcer replied enthusiastically.

"It's refreshing to see such close friends supporting each other. These three have been friends since high school. They all went to the same college—K University in Nagoya. They all share an apartment together there. Whenever there is an event for one of these young men you'll see the other two there to cheer on their friend. Sano, Nakatsu, and Kagurazaka are Japan's symbols of great sportsmanship and friendship." The man informed the TV audience who were watching with rapt attention.

"That's right. Japan has embraced this trio of athletes like family. We've all watched over the years as the Sano brothers and Kagurazaka have competed against each other in all high jumping events throughout Japan. They've been working hard to make it to this moment here at the summer Olympics. Nakatsu has been equally aggressive in pursuing his goals to become the best soccer player in Japan. He is certainly well on his way to making that goal. All of Japan is excited to see him here on the soccer team to play in the Olympics." The woman agreed.

"It's sure been an exciting show with these four young men taking part in these summer games. Sano Izumi won Gold yesterday in the high jumps, Kagurazaka Makato took Silver, and Shin Sano took Bronze. It was a clean sweep for the Japanese Olympic high jump team. The competition was fierce. These young men are showing the world what Japanese athletes are made of!"

The Japanese team went on to win a crushing victory over Argentina. The final score was 6-3. The last goal that won the game was kicked in by Nakatsu. In seconds, he was swamped by his team mates. They pounded him on the back, shouting in joy, as they celebrated their unbelievable victory. Nakatsu broke away from the back to run for the stands. Zak was already racing down the steps. He dodged the security guards who were keeping people off the field. He jumped the rail, landing easily onto the field below, and was rushing across the field in a matter of moments. The two collided with yells of excitement, nearly falling over in their overwhelming need to hug each other.

"We won!" Nakatsu shouted ecstatically as he threw his arms around his lover's neck and spun the taller man around.

Kagurazaka laughed and hugged the blond back. "Congratulations! I've never seen you play like that! You were amazing!"

"We did it! Zak, you and me! We did it!" Nakatsu gasped joyfully as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. "We kept our promise even from back then. We made it to the Olympics together and won our medals!"

"Yeah, we did, Blondie," the high jumper grinned. He slapped the soccer player's back affectionately. "We'll celebrate our victories tonight!"

And they certainly did.

They went out drinking with the Sanos and Mizuki. Soon as they parted company with them it was like a race to get back to the hotel room. They stumbled drunkenly down the hotel's hallways, kissing madly and laughing like lunatics until they reached Nakatsu's room. They didn't give a damn if anyone saw them, but no one did. Everyone else was out celebrating too. Kagurazaka barely waited until the door was shut before shoving Nakatsu against a wall and taking him right there. They were wild with triumph, love, excitement, and beer singing through their systems. Orgasms were like an explosion, fast and so incredibly intense it left them shaking for several minutes afterwards. They made it over to the bed and the spent the rest of the night destroying the sheets. It was all perfect. It felt surreal and to crazy to believe that it had all happened to them. They spent the whole night pouring their overwhelmed feelings into each other.

The next morning, standing in front of what seemed like a thousand cameras with the Sanos, it all still seemed like a dream. Nakatsu hoped it would never end. He stood next to Kagurazaka, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders (the most they could touch each other in front of the world and not be suspicious, because they just couldn't stop touching.), trying to answer questions as best they could while cameras flashed in their faces. He couldn't help but think this had to be their happy ending. This was all they'd ever wanted. They had worked so hard to get here to become winners. Here they stood with medals around their necks, smiling like loons at the cameras after years of training and being together. This had to be it. It was their sign that they could have everything they wanted. That had to include a life together and a happily ever after for them. Nakatsu believed that with all his heart, because to believe anything else was to give up. He'd never given up on anything. He'd never give up on Zak. He'd love him always. He looked over at the high jumper to see the same look in the other man's eyes. They had no idea what the future held in a few months. Whatever it was they would make it through it. Nakatsu believed in happily ever after.

The End…

For Now.

/

Be a responsible reader and review!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: I actually researched the original date of the manga's release which was 1996. Athens was the closest Olympics I could figure them getting to by adding 3 years to 1996 for high school and then another 4 years for college. That was a helluva headache to try to work out.
> 
> This story ended at 73 pages and 40,000 words. How awesome is that? I know there was no sex in the last two chapters. I'm sorry! I just couldn't find a way to really fit it in with graphic detail. LOL! There will be a sequel to this story. That's part of the reason I didn't go to in depth with college and didn't do the sex. There will be more explanation and sex in the next story.


End file.
